The Guardian Heart
by Ink'n'Echo
Summary: Gray Ringmarc didn't know what to expect when he first heard her name. And now that he has met her, he's gonna find out soon why everyone loves Alice and to decided: to hold back for her sake or steal her away...
1. Memories

**Hi Guys! This is my third fanfic in my "The Hearts" project that I'm working on . If you like my writing do be sure to check Julius's _Solitary Heart _and Ace's _Wandering Heart_! **

**Now ima gonna try to spread some love for a character who's the combo of BOTH Julius and Ace :D I have to warn first that I do not know much about the guy so I tried to understand him from the research I managed to gathered. So if it's OOC, just review, suggest and let me know k!**

**This is written as a request for _Essence of Soup _who wanted a oneshot but I can never seem to write short and summarised stories :P Hope you don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA except my story T-T**

**.**

**(Gray&Alice)**

**-The Guardian Heart-**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

.

.

"_Hi! I'm Alice Liddel, what's your name?"_

"_Gray, Gray Ringmarc…"_

_._

_._

_._

The faceless gazes of the Clover Tower subordinates stared at the two figures that had crossed the hallway, before shaking their heads as they witness the usual commotion that occurred _every single day_. Their pity went out to the taller of the two, who was desperately chasing the shorter one in front, as his voice echoed through the vast hall.

"Nightmare-sama, will you please get back to your work already! Or do I have to force you again?" Gray asked his silver-haired boss who was avoiding him like he was a deadly disease. _This isn't good;_ t_he paperwork will pile up again if he doesn't do them soon! _he thought to himself worriedly, his ash-grey trench coat whisking behind him as his raven hair begin to plaster against his forehead in perspiration.

He had been 'plaguing' the incubus around with a stack of unsigned reports in his hands since the day began, but Gray can be an unrelenting and patient opponent when he wants to…

"I don't wanna! Alice is coming for a visit so can't I just take some time off?!" Nightmare cried as he stuck his tongue out at his bodyguard-cum –assistant who cringed at his childishness before diving into his favorite hideaway under his desk.

Really… Gray _was_ a patient man, but today's Nightmare was more stubborn than usual and it's beginning to test his limits. Apparently, everyone conveniently left out that being a _nanny_ was part of the job requirement when he first started.

_Alice is coming? _Gray wondered thoughtfully. _So _that's _the source of Nightmare's misbehavior? I should have known. Well in that case…_

"Fine, you'll get your time off once you finish your work," he proposed has he slammed his heavy 30cm high load of paper onto the table. "Otherwise I'll make sure you won't be able to see Alice at all today."

At once, Nightmare Gottschalk stood up from underneath. "You wouldn't dare. Are you telling me, your _superior_, what to do?" he asked, silver eyes glowering at his employee.

_Oh, is he trying to be _intimidating_ now? _Gray raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "If you're my superior then act like one first and do your work." He retorted as his amber eyes glittered with promise of retaliation. He knew Nightmare only had to read his mind to affirm that he would definitely hold true to his words.

They stared at each other, willing the other party to give up, but of course the cold war only lasted a few seconds before…

"Cough cough! Urggle-" Blood began spewing out from the incubus's mouth.

"Nightmare-sama?! Nightmare-sama! Hang in there!"

.

.

.

"So you're saying as long as I finish up this paperwork I'm free to go?" Nightmare asked as he clean his lips with his violet, silky handkerchief while pointing down at the stack Gray had placed on his desk which was now splattered with his own blood.

"That and those stacks over there," Gray replied with a dead-serious look as he pointed to the accumulated three more towers of paper sitting on the lounge table in the office.

"B-but that's not fair! Alice will be gone by the time I finish!" Nightmare whimpered, his face turning even paler then before.

"And whose fault is that?" Gray said coldly, shooting a glare that made his employer cower. "If you'd done it in the morning this wouldn't have happened so I suggest you get started now."

He had started walking away from the table, but listening to the sniffling Nightmare _always _did something to him. Gray wiped his hand over his face. _Dammit, when did I become such a softie?!_

"Just… try to finish as much as you can by the evening and I'll see what I can do." he called back to Nightmare who nodded weakly while forcing himself to scribble his signature and testimony over and over again.

_It can't be helped then, guess I'll be working overtime today… __**again**__…, _Gray sighed in resignation as he motion two other bodyguards to stand watch at the door of Nightmare's office in case he tried to escape.

As annoying as it was, he just _couldn't_ ignore that weak incubus. Though it was a tough job which resulted in too many sleepless nights, Gray had to admit, he had _wanted_ the job as much as Nightmare _needed_ him. It was in his nature to protect and he was sick of the senseless killings he was made to do in his previous occupation. _Maybe that's why I opted for this ridiculous job straightaway_, he told himself as he smiled wryly as he walked to one of the many balconies of Clover Tower and lit a cigarette.

Gray inhaled deeply, the familiar scent of his favorite tobacco as it filled him, savoring the deep and rich flavor as it released the tension in him before exhaling slowly. He leaned his arms onto the railing tiredly, his wary eyes never stopped surveying the view of the compound from above. Once assuring there was no immediate disturbance in the area, Gray ran his hand through his slick hair, enjoying the cooling sensation of the wind as he finally allowed his mind to wander along with it.

_Nightmare was surprisingly resistant today, _he mused as he hung his head low, holding his cigarette in his lips. That man may whine a lot but he seldom attempted to stand up against the ex-assassin. _Unless it was for Alice,_ Gray noticed, _the foreigner certainly does have an interesting effect on all the role-holders..._

_Alice._

It was the first word he remembered hearing when he first arrived at Cloverland. Her name was all over town, enough to pique his interest in a foreigner he has never seen. And when he did meet her at last, it was a time forever etched into his heart…

.

.

.

"_Gray, Gray Ringmarc…" the lizard-man replied. _

So this is the famous Alice?_ Running his guarded eyes over the fair-headed girl with a blue bow, he wonders how someone as small and delicate as her could have the whole of Cloverland falling in love wit-_

"_Nice to meet you Gray." Alice said with the warmest smile he has ever seen as she reaches out for a hand shake. "I've heard a lot about you, I do hope we can be friends."_

_And the moment he touched her hand, he could feel the genuine feelings of her beating heart pour into his ticking one as he finally understood…_

"_Me too..."_

_._

_._

_._

It was the umpteen times he has reviewed that memory of her, and he would do so unconsciously whenever he was resting. If he was a role-holder, would that mean he was bound to be susceptible to her charms? _But that's not it, _he convinced himself as he shook his head, resting it against his arm._ It was something more, something deeper, _and something strangely frightening to think of, yet, just seeing her face every time she visited would put his clock at ease.

_Her smile. _

Gray held it close to his heart like a protective charm that would keep the darkness in him at bay, darkness he hopes never to let her see. And even though he knew she was coming, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to see that sweet smile of hers sooner…

"_Gray…"_

_Yes, even sooner than Nightmare desired_… As he recalled the way she said his name, it was so… soothing… he could hear it over and over again.

"_Gray…"_

Time never felt so slow as he waited, listening to that melody which was Alice as well as the internal tick-tock in his body, slowly drifting him off to his well deserved sleep…

"_Gray?"_

_Wow…I… must really…. miss…. her…, _he thought as his vision of the ground began to blur. Either that or he must be really, _really_ tired, because this time, her voice sounded so real, so close, it was almost as if…

"Gray?"

There was a tugging on his sleeve and he raised his head from his arms and found himself lost in large aquamarine eyes. It took him a while before the shock finally registered as Gray doubled backwards, nearly falling as he steadied himself on the railing. His half-smoked cigarette flew out of his opened lips as he felt his face getting hotter, and most likely redder, in record time.

"A-Alice!"

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) And again I do not assume to know his character inside out so if any of you have info on Gray do let me know, or else I might not know how to continue . **

**Reviews would be nice too because it really helps alot! :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Nostalgia

**Am I finally touching this story you say? YES! XD _The Guardian Heart_ came in 3rd in my poll so thank you for those who have voted and waited so long for this update! I'm currently using a forum contest held by **That Mask Chick** so hopefully you will see more of Gray ^^ I'm still trying to get the hang of his character since I've never played his route so gamers out there, if you got any info or tips to make his character more accurate, pls REVIEW and let me know! And I apologise is he seems a bit OOC "'OTL So without further ado...**

***PS. This story disregards the gameplay of being able to visit only the people you are staying with partly because I've never played Clover so I didn't know T.T  
**

.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything H/C/JnKnA, Quinrose does T.T

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 2: Nostalgia**

**.**

**.  
**

Alice's wide eyes blinked at him as she took a step back. "I didn't mean to startle you." She said, surrendering her opened palms in defense as she watched the ember-eyed man scramble to his feet as gracefully as he can before he hastily wiped his flushed face across his sleeve.

_Me neither__. _Gray thought, a small frown pulling between his brows. How caught up was he in thinking about her that he had actually let his guard down enough for a mere _girl_ to sneak up on him? It was shocking and disturbing for someone of his caliber, and it was something he hoped his mind-reading boss would never find out.

He cleared his throat. "No, you didn't. It's just that my mind wandered off on its own." Gray reassured her with a smile as he coolly adjusted his black tie and straightened his shoulders while putting out the fallen cigarette with a stomp and a twist of his shoe sole.

"Did I disturb you from your sleep? You look awfully tired a while ago." She inquired, worried for a moment before continuing with a teasing grin as she laid her arms over the railing of the balcony as well. "But then again you always do."

_Really? __Does that mean I look shagged to her always?_ Furrows between his brows appeared as he contemplated and tried to make his cuffs and suit look neater by flattening out any creases. "I was taking a breather after finally getting Nightmare-sama to do his work."

"No wonder!" Alice giggled with a polite hand over her lips and he could help but smile at the light, fluttering voice.

"He was anticipating your arrival." He tilted his head at her, his smiling ember eyes holding a scheming grin. "So would you be so kind as to avoid going to his office at this opportune moment?"

"Ah, I see where you're going Gray." Alice returned the ex-assassin an equally sly grin; a mutual understanding twinkled in her eyes while tucking a strand of wind-swept hair behind her ear. "Of course, such a chance to exercise his mind and body shouldn't be wasted right?"

He chuckled to himself. Even though it wasn't too long a time since they met, the familiar sense of camaraderie was quick to refresh his spirit. "Your power of deduction amazes me. Though I must apologize on his behalf for making you wait, especially when you're here on a visit." Gray expressed with a sincere bow to the foreigner. After all, no matter how frequent she visits Clover Tower to see his boss, her arrival is always one that everyone looks forward to…

_Even__ m-…_ he stopped short, unable to complete his train of thoughts. Why was he being so conscious of how he was feeling towards the girl lately? _She's here to see Nightmare-sama, I'm being too full of myself…_ he reprimanded himself, allowing logic and self-discipline to take over his mind. _It is only natural, Nightmare-sama is her close acquaintance from the previous game and I'm just…_ again, he was caught speechless. Was it denial? What was it that his clock is suddenly ticking so painfully for? He's occupation didn't need such self-interested emotions. It was getting dangerous, because the lizard already knew his answer…

.

He wanted her attention.

.

Alice hurriedly accepted his apology, not very used at being bowed to. "No worries! I don't mind waiting-"

"Then would you mind having me for company?"

…

…_Eh? _

The same thought rang in their minds as they blinked at each other blankly.

_Ah__...crud..._Gray mentally slapped himself for the words seemed to have been spoken without thought. _Of course_ _I have to entertain Nightmare-sama's guest… right?_ He tried to convince himself, never letting up on the composure on his face. It was easy though, with that amount of training to keep himself expressionless and tight-lipped if he ever got caught in his line of work, thought unless it was the incubus, that would no doubt require a miracle. But even then, he's ears unconsciously has been straining to hear her answer.

_Why is he being so serious and courteous for?_ Her cheeks tinted a little red at his gentlemanly antics as Alice stifled a giggle. She had to admit that after her stay in Wonderland, she has never met a man quite as humble and well-mannered as Gray Ringmarc. _He might probably be the most decent and normal Role-holder here…_ she sighed before suddenly realizing how his words reminded her of a certain other person very much dear to her… one who might be lonely without her company as well.

"Of course not, I'd be honored." Alice said in a light-hearted tone and smile as she gave a small and cute curtsy, yet somehow Gray's observant golden eyes could clearly read the frown she was trying to hide that followed soon after. The two leaned their arms on the metal railing as they looked out of the balcony, enjoying each other's presence in silence. It was comfortable. He wished he knew how to strike a conversation but his instincts was telling him that she had something heavy on her mind. He wanted to help in any way he could and in more than one occasion, he would gladly lend a listening ear if it would relieve her of whatever was weighing down her heart by a bit. _But she will need to take the first step… _to open her heart to him naturally, he told himself patiently.

"I love being in this place." He heard her say as she inhaled the fresh air deeply and sighed into the breeze that blew towards them. Gray cast a sideways glance, watching Alice closed her eyes to enjoy the serene and cooling sensation. "Somehow it makes me feel calm and at ease. And the wind and scenery from here is awesome. Just like at the Clock Tower you know." She continued softly as memories rolled and played-back behind her lids.

_I see…_he told himself as he gazed at her day-dreaming face. When Cloverland took over Heartland, Alice reluctantly chose to take residence in the Heart Castle since the Clock Tower was no more. He could still remember that despondent and lost look painted on the child's face when she realized the change and its significance. And at that thought, something in him wanted to prevent her from ever looking that way again.

"You still miss the Clock Master?"

Alice opened her eyes at his deep, timbre voice, stunned a little by his question since she had always tried to avoid the topic. She turned to him and found herself staring back at yellow molten orbs, a color so intense yet it held a gentle touch of concern for her. The draft swayed his locks of dark-blue about his face, softening his smooth chiseled and hard features. But nevertheless to Alice, it was as if nothing could escape those powerful and beautiful eyes of his.

.

_And he was looking at me like that all these while…_

.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered and broke away from his gaze, feeling embarrassed. Although he remained polite, he was always quick to analyze her situation… and her feelings. He was so mature in everything he does it only made her feel even childish. She laid her head on her arms and hid her face from him. "I wonder every day what Julius is doing now. Knowing him, he'd probably be working himself through the night before taking his usual cup of hot coffee and going for a stroll to rest his eyes and mind. He's kinda like you in some ways."

"Like me?" He asked with wide eyes. _With that stoic guy? Seriously?_

Alice looked up and giggled at his slightly apprehensive face. "You're a workaholic too, except you're much nicer when you speak."

"I see. I'll remember that latter part of the compliment then." His fingers combed his fringes back and he grinned appreciatively with a raised eyebrow and Alice giggled more in return.

"It all seems so weird. I'm technically still in Wonderland, and yet I can't even meet Julius and Gowland." She resumed with a small and resigned smile. It was one of the reasons why she had decided to move to the Castle instead. Clover Tower reminded her utterly too much of the people who was suppose to be there but wasn't. It's not like they were dead but she couldn't help it. J_ust like back home… I don't want to feel that way again…_But day by day, the more she visited this new building that had replaced her previous home, the more she felt attached to it just like before. It was as if her coming here would allow her to meet those two Role-holders faster. Resting on her chin and tilting her head to one side, it caused her honey-colored strands to swerve along with it. "It's not the same without them. Even Ace is more moody than usual."

_Of course… that pain-in-the-ass Knight of Hearts… _his only object of annoyance, he thought, and the corner of his lips twitched at the reminder. Gray wasn't sure if he quite understood the pain in her voice since changing the land was a natural occurrence. But if it was as she claimed, that it was similar to having someone close being taken away from his life so abruptly without a word… _someone like Nightmare-sama_…even though it should relief him, that thought alone was somehow frighteningly crippling. _Then…would it be better if Heartland was never changed to Cloverland then? Would Alice desire that?_ _But I don't…_

"Do you not like staying here? Do you regret that it had to be this way?" Gray asked, his tone ever neutral-sounding although his emotions couldn't be said the same. But that was not necessary for her to know. He was supposed to be the pillar she could rely on. It wouldn't do if that pillar swayed now would it?

Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat as her hand approached his face and patted his cheek. His whole body stilled at that kind gesture while she warmly smiled at him. "Don't look so sad Gray, I love it here!"

His surprised eyes widened even more as he hesitantly thought. _Did I… look sad? _He didn't know. Was that how he was really feeling? Then why does his face feel so hot to him now? He really needed to find a way to understand himself better whenever she's around him.

"I got to make more important friends like Pierce and you and that keeps me going_." That's right… I'm still making good memories here… _Alice smiled to herself as she wrapped her fingers around the cold steel of the railing, tightening her hold as if to strengthen her belief. "The only regret I have was I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but I'm sure we'll meet them again. I just know it."

Gray looked down at the small figure of the girl beside her. He had once thought of her as frail… _but that has changed entirely…_He turned around and leaned his back on the balcony wall and hung his elbows over the railing languidly as he acknowledged her strength with a supportive smile."I believe so too. But for the time being, you know you can always count on me and Nightmare-sama to be there for you." He said, glad to see her spirits lifted as he patted her head affectionately.

The hand on her head treated her so tenderly and encouragingly it made want to be coddled even more and she unconsciously savored the sensation. He really knew how to spoil her…

_B-but I'm not a child!_ Alice suddenly realized and flushed even harder. If not a child, then what did she want him to see her as? _…A little sister? But wouldn't that be the same thing as being a kid to him?_ She pouted a little when his hand stopped and she immediately re-adjusted her black bow, feeling a little confused and unsatisfied at having no proper answer. "T-thanks. So… what were you thinking before I came? You said your mind wandered off on its own right?"

_Oh? So she still managed to steer the conversation back to this?_ Gray grinned silently to himself as he regarded the inquisitive-looking little creature beside him. Guess he has no other choice but to tell her the truth then.

"I was… thinking about nostalgic memories too."

"Really?" Her face lit up with excitement. "Was it about your assassin days?"

"Nope." _That's not a really nostalgic period…_he dully thought.

"Then… was it about the time you met Nightmare?"

Gray paused for a while, contemplating with a hand cupping his chin. "Hmmm… that's a good one, but not that." He replied with a grin.

Alice huffed and she propped her hand up and rested her chin on the center of her palm, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. "What about some old, dangerous but seductive flame you met while you were on some high-leveled mission?"

Looking at her curious and enthusiastic look, Gray couldn't help but let out a deep and rich chuckle, a sound so warm and uniquely… _sensuous_… it strangely reminded her of melted thick and bittersweet hot chocolate on a winter's day. …_I've got to stop this weird thinking of mine…_Alice told herself as she leaned into her hand more to wipe away the furious blush that was quick to form.

"You've got quite an imagination but I can assure you nothing like that happened." He grinned back at her, taking in the sight of her long blond hair dancing gently around her and her black dress flurrying about in the wind as he folded his arms. "But then again, it IS about a girl I've met."

"Sheesh, now I'm curious! I take it you're not going to give any hints?" She frowned childishly with a petulant pout, but he just placed a teasing finger to his curved lips.

"Nope. But I promise I'll tell you about it another time."

"Aw man…" Alice groaned and slumped forward while he just closed his eyes once again, smiling knowingly to himself.

"You know Alice, you could…"

"Could what, Gray?" She asked, perking up as aquamarine orbs innocently questioned him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the tiled floor flatly and shook his head.

"… Nothing, it's nothing."

…_Gray?_ She looked at him with a frown since it was obvious he was hiding something from her. _And that look on his face…_ it made her want to reach out to him, but before she could ask him further, a breathless-looking Clover Tower subordinate appeared at the corridor, catching both their attention.

The faceless man in the coordinated grey uniform suit greeted them nervously with a bow. "G-gray-sama? I think Nightmare-sama just erm… passed out."

"What! ?" The navy-haired man exclaimed. He motioned Alice to follow him as he lead them back to Nightmare's office. "When?" He inquired sternly and anxiously, already switched to working mode.

"A few minutes ago but he hasn't moved and we haven't been able to wake him." The faceless replied, struggling to keep up with the Role-holder who now looked too dangerous to be messed around with.

_Hasn't moved? It's couldn't be…_Gray pondered, the furrows deepening the frown. Considering the amount of stress and labor his superior had been put through, that amount of work he had left him with shouldn't have killed-

_**BAM!**_

The door flew open as Gray burst into the office and surveyed the chaos that appeared before him, his eyes going straight…to the towers of documents that stood by each side of the desk. And judging from the stacks of paper that is clean and those that were splattered with red, Gray's strangely calm first thought was:

.

_That's about half the paperwork done… Impressive… more then I had expected… _

_._

"AH! Oh my!" Alice suddenly squealed into her hand as she looked inside the room, startling Gray into jumping his attention to his boss, rushing to his side immediately. The silver-haired laid face down and motionless on the table that had an ominously large pool of blood.

"It's like Nightmare finally died!" The Foreigner cried out, pointing a shaky finger to the still and bent over form.

_Dead? !_ He grimaced, horrified, and quickly leaned in to check Nightmare's pulse on his neck…when the pale man finally moved, raising his head in a creepy edgy way with bloodied lips that scared the hell out of Alice while Gray heaved a sigh in relief.

"I'm not dead yet, Alice…that's mean…" Nightmare moaned as he turned to his employee, reaching out a withered and weak hand to claw at his long trench coat "Gray… I… need some tea… quick…" he raspily whispered his order.

"Hang on! I'll get it-"

_**THUNK**__**!**_ And his head landed back on the desk hard.

"N-nightmare-sama!"

"Uah! Nightmare! W-wake-up!"

.

.

.

"Please don't pull that kind of stunt again, Nightmare-sama." Gray cautioned, an exasperated frown tugging the corners of his mouth as he gathered a small stack of documents and knocked them into alignment on the table. They had somehow managed to revive the nearly-dead incubus with a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea and a warm blanket and Nightmare was finally rewarded his time with Alice. The fair-headed girl had just left for the Castle right before night had fallen and now all that is left to do for the lizard-man was clearing up the rest of the paperwork.

"I wouldn't have been in that state if you hadn't force me to! I'm all mighty but such a horrible, HORRIBLE life I've lead." The incubus dramatically whined and fanned himself theatrically as Gray stared on with a deadpanned face, wondering if he was really that harsh. "Plus what kind of an assistant and bodyguard is more concern about the work then his boss?" Nightmare sulked as silver eyes glowered at him while he huddled further into the warmth of his cotton blanket while he sat at his now-cleaned desk.

"The type that rarely gets his boss to complete his own work by himself." The younger Role-holder replied, ignoring his employer with an appraising smile. "But forgive me, I was merely amazed that you could achieve this much if you put your mind to it. In fact, I should try to use more of such-"

"Don't you even _dare_ think about it." Warned Nightmare who hastily cut him off and the other man smirked triumphantly. The Dream Master lifted the teacup to his thin lips to take a sip, closing his eyes for an instant to relish in the depth of the sweet smell and taste, reading and delving in deeper…

.

"Gray, you were about to ask Alice to stay here didn't you?"

.

The man with the lizard tattoo looked back, unsurprised, at the face of a mischievously grinning dream demon whose single eye now bore straight into his soul. "As usual nothing escapes you, my lord." Gray acknowledged and continued casually on retrieving the papers strewn around the headquarters. _Well… most things anyway…_

"Most? Are you perhaps guilty of hiding some forbidden feelings that I should know about?" Nightmare's grin widened as he placed the teacup back on the saucer. With elbows on the desk, he linked his slender fingers and leaned his chin on them, his eyes still examining his very collected employee.

"If it doesn't concern Nightmare-sama's well being then I wouldn't want to bother you with my thoughts."

"But if it regards Alice… then that should already be my concern. I've already told you that."

His actions halted then and Gray's narrowed molten eyes swerved to meet hypnotic quicksilver one, a grim frown set upon his face. Moving the papers into one hand, he bowed, "My apologies. My priority puts you before others."

_Such an uptight __stance for a reaction…_ Nightmare pondered with a raised eyebrow and he waved off the apology with a perceptive smile. "No need to, Gray. It's not forbidden you know. There's no need to hide it or seek for my permission. The game the Foreigner and the Role-holders play is a fair one after all, even for you."

Gray's watchful eyes followed as Nightmare stood and walked to the window, looking out into the distance lit by moonlight.

.

"**U****ltimately, it is she who chooses the path she wants to be in." **

.

The incubus's low voice was but a whisper but Gray could feel it's foreboding-ness as the chilly words seemed to seep into his pores. To his well tuned intuition, the statement felt very much like a jack-in-a-box; entrancing players into a playful and happy melody before springing the final surprise at the end…

But Gray wasn't a man to be deterred by such a thing, no matter the game.

"So why didn't you ask her to stay?" Nightmare twirled around and asked with a forlorn pout and instantly, Gray felt the tension in the air disappear. "This place could use a woman's touch! Well, not that she's much of a lady from the way she thinks." The man with the two-toned hair wrinkled his nose as he appraised the deco in his quarters with hands on his hips while the brown blanket draped across his shoulders.

"I think she's a fine woman." The navy-haired youth corrected unworriedly, tugging his collar and tie loose and picking up the last stack of paper from the lounge chair.

"You don't say." The one-eyed man smirked. "But yes, a fine woman she's grown into indeed. So what held you back?"

_What held me back?_ Gray wondered carefully before replying without faltering, his voice sounded with logical and honest admittance, "I do not have the right, this place is after all under Nightmare's sama's control. It would be best if you handled the Foreigner in matters such as these."

"If you insist so. But saying that you do not have the right? That is going to cost you sooner or later." That uncanny smile still remained on Nightmare's pale lips as he sat himself on the edge of his desk and reached out for his cup of tea.

.

"**Remember Gray, you are also technically part of the Game in the Land of Clover."**

.

His hands gripped at the paper in his arms as yellow gleaming orbs stared at the ground, feeling the words wrap around his mind and tangle up his very being. After all the time Gray has spent with the incubus, it was never easy to get use, let alone forget the omnipotent part of the demon. Nightmare was practically a walking reminder of the very essence and control to the game so of course he was well aware of his role...

…_If so then why… am I hesitating so much? _

"If there is nothing for tonight then I will take my leave now." Gray hastily bid, standing at attention and suddenly eager to be as far away from the mind-reading incubus as possible, though he was careful to keep unruffled, poised and uncaring.

Nightmare laughed quietly with understanding. He didn't really need to use his powers to read _this_ particular subject of his when it comes to Alice. "Ah yes… it has been a tiring day, one that I hope will not happen again." He eyed his torturous employee suspiciously and begrudgingly as he blew at the steam rising from his cup.

"We'll see." Gray smiled back with a hint of wickedness and Nightmare shuddered and flinched at his 'plans' for tomorrow if he did not do his work. His subordinate bowed from the door. "Do let me know if you need anything. Goodnight and rest well, Nightmare-sama."

"Urgh…S-same to you."

Through his one uncovered eye, Nightmare Gottschalk watched as the other Role-holder exited the office and walked down the hallway, his ashen coat trailing behind him and his pace never wavering, even though Nightmare knew all too well his mind and clock was already thrown off-balance. He cupped the sides of his teacup and swirled the reddish- brown liquid, feeling the heat of the tea through the smooth porcelain and warming up his hands before taking another slow, delicate sip with a smile.

.

"That's right, Gray Ringmarc. Have a goodnight and sweet dream…. for your game has finally begun…"

.

.

* * *

.

**So how was it? Hope you liked it :) And once again, if you got anyway to help me improve my writing or make the characters, especially Gray, less OOC, that would really help! I do kinda pity him when I write him like that but I was trying to put myself in his shoes XP  
**

**Sneak Preview for next chapter:**Alice visits again and this time she brings them gifts! Wonder what those are fufufu~! And will Gray succeed in asking her to stay this time? Stay tuned to find out more! XD

**And DO REVIEW! Hearing from YOU helps to motivate me alot into writing more XD And once again, thank you so much for the reviews, favs and for reading this story ^^ Till we meet again!**


	3. Assistance

**Wow, I'm actually back on this story! O.o Sorry for the delay but I was having fun with a new fic of mine called _"My Valentine Wonderland"_ that contains oneshots of everyone spending Valentines day in the POV of Alice, please check it out if you like :)**

**Ok, enough with the shameless advertising! XD I actually wrote this out a long time ago but I hadn't got the chance to finish it and actually it's still not finished :( So this chapter might seem less interesting but I can assure you the next will be when Gray makes his first move fufufu~! ^^ Nevertheless, I hope you can enjoy this for the time being :) Again, I stress that I have very little info on Gray so if you think he's OOC, DO REVIEW and I'll try my best to change XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything H/C/JnKnA except for my stories... this sounds contradicting, I know -_-"'**

**PS: I know I said there will be gifts here but that plot has been postponed till later.**

* * *

.

**Chapter 3: Assistance**

**.**

The crisp sound of paper flipping could be heard in the personal office of Nightmare Gottschalk, with the more than occasional interruption of the certain one-eyed incubus deeply yawning.

"Section 2.8, paragraph 14." The silver-haired boredly pointed out while resting his chin on his palm as he scrutinized the content of the document in his hand. "That statement there is unnecessary as it has already been seen to. Also, move Section 8.4 to 8.9 instead and have the staff check on the accounts in Annex 6. It seems that the numbers don't quite add up there."

"Will do." His assistant's deep, bass voice replied, his ember-eyed attention fully concentrating on the notes he had scribbled on his clipboard with a neat cursive handwriting. "I will look into the annex myself, Nightmare-sama. I believe the accounts department has not been notified in time of the recent purchases we had made."

Nightmare straightened his posture and turned to the respective page and portion, reaffirming the source of the mistake. "Yes, quite right. Do as you see fit then, Gray. And _pleas_e tell me that's the last of it for today." He beseech the navy-haired youth with a weary frown, causing Gray to look at him with an exasperated smile. A whining child, a lazy employer or a dangerously cunning dream demon, one never quite knows who you're dealing with exactly when working with the Dream Master, all except for his right-hand man.

"Well…" Gray Ringmarc cautiously replied, noting from the back of his head the amount of remaining workload sitting on his own desk that was waiting for Nightmare's perusal. He justified while his boss handed him back the previewed paperwork, "It _is_ just the beginning of the day my lord, there's still..."

"Oh be a saint, Gray!" The older Role-holder groaned begrudgingly and slump his drained body over his table in a melted and boneless sort of way that had Gray sighing in resignation. _Here we go again…_

"Fine." Gray conceded as he palmed his face. He should have expected that dramatic flair of his when it came to work. "You should be able to take a short break while I sort the mistakes out."

Instantly, Nightmare's face lit up with joy as he raised his spiritless self from his desk. "See! You _are_ a good man after all!"

"That wasn't the kind of praise I was look for." Gray retorted with a deadpanned face in return. He then gathered the consented materials and walked to the door. "I'll be back in 30 minutes. Please make sure you are awake by then."

"Hu-wha? Yeah, yeah." The one-eyed man closed his mouth in mid-yawn and languidly waved him off as he went back to resting his chin on his other propped-up palm. "Go on Gray, take your time."

_Not a chance._ The lizard man only shook his head with a knowing smile. Any more than the given period and they would be wasting time trying to restart the cycle of getting his boss on the working track again. Nightmare pouted and clicked his tongue at his subordinate's thoughts as Gray exited, briskly making his way to his own private office.

.

.

.

"What do you think we should do now, Gray-sama?"

An anxious faceless asked, standing before him as he examined the typed words printed on the letter he had received. He then turned his eyes to the large and ornately decorated clock on the foyer's wall and the furrows between his brows increased just a little as he let out a soft, disgruntled hiss.

"And you say this was recently delivered by the March Hare?" Gray asked calmly, gesturing with the paper that was stamped with the mafia's insignia.

"Yes, he is waiting at the reception area, saying that he is willing to make negotiations on behalf of Mr. Dupre."

_So the Hatter isn't here?_ The cobalt-haired Role-holder contemplated, looking to the side while cupping his chin thoughtfully. If the Mafioso had made the trip personally, it would have meant that this would require his lord's attention. However, sending the second-in-command not only made things easier but it also meant that he should be able to clear this problem on his own first as practiced in previous negotiations.

"Gray-sama! These are the contracts and reports you have requested. Should I change them?" A female office-worker called out as she ran to him before passing the files she had formally with two hands.

"There's no need for that yet." He curtly replied, looking around at the busy headquarters. The prior corrections had been made and reprinted, the documents meticulously filed away and the new instructions were issued to the faceless. But this sudden notification that Blood Dupre had retracted a certain agreement plan due to seeing no benefits to the Mafia and demanding readjustments have stirred the office quite a bit and it might even mean a second round of reviews and edits to the paperwork, something Gray was determined to prevent.

_This will be time consuming… Nightmare-sama will be happy to know he's going to have some extra time off... _he sighed to himself before turning to his subordinate and pulling back his shoulders.

"Have Nightmare-sama informed of my meeting with the hare. I will settle this so wait for my orders."

"Right away, Sir." Both faceless nodded solemnly. As they walked off, Gray watch them pause midway in the wide hall to greet another familiar visitor, their vexed frowns immediately replaced with warm smiles before continuing on their way.

"Alice?" Gray's yellow eyes widened when the fair-headed girl answered with a smile of her own as her feet lead her towards him.

Again, the lizard inwardly realized how much more he, himself, was smiling whenever she's within his sight.

"I didn't know you were coming, how can I help you?" He asked with his voice sounding a little rougher then he would have liked, and hoping that he didn't look too idiotic as he stood there gazing at her as she came to him.

"I was just dropping by from visiting Boris, but it seems like you're buried in work." Alice grinned with a tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow, watching him gather his plentiful materials under the crook of one arm while faceless office workers scuttled about in an oddly hurried manner. Deep blue-green eyes then met his ember ones, questioning with curiosity and worry, "I actually met Elliot at the lobby, is there something wrong?"

_She's pretty sharp…_ Gray noted with interest_. But the Foreigner shouldn't concern herself too much with messy territorial issues..._ He then raised a hand to affectionately pat the top of her little head as he explained, "It's just a minor last minute thing that I had to take care of. Unfortunately, Nightmare-sama's schedule will be behind time now."

Feeling assured, Alice heaved a little sigh of relief. Knowing that the mafia sometimes didn't play fair, she would have hated it if a fight ever broke out here. _But it does seem very hectic today…_ she pondered as she adjusted her bow in place and combed her fingers briefly through her fringes. "Is there any way I can help with Nightmare while you're away then?"

"No," The man replied appreciatively with a shake of his head. "It's quite alrig-"

"Excuse me Gray-sama," A faceless broke into the conversation, looking apologetic. "These works needs Nightmare sama's approval-"

"Sorry for the intrusion Miss Alice." Another approached, bowing with a handful of brown files. "What should I do with the unconfirmed reports Sir-"

"Gray-sama, what about section 4 of-"

"My apologies Gray-sama, can I confirm with you the quantity-"

"Sir, is Nightmare-sama done with the earlier-"

"Pardon me Mr Ringmarc, should the R&D be notified on the latest changes-"

"These are the findings you asked for Sir, but we've detected multiple errors-"

"Gray-sama, Mr March is getting impatient-"

"Mr Ringmarc, we need your clearance in the matter of-"

Alice continued to watch, both in horror and in awe as the group kept pilling around the said person in-charge when suddenly…

.

"**Enough."**

**.**

A clear, timbre voice was heard above the rowdy cand panicky rowd; a single, distinct and sharp command that silenced everyone effectively. Gray stood in the midst of all, still looking very composed and unaffected; his body language showing no hints of being peeved yet Alice noticed that his narrowed, molten orbs lucidly said it all and thankfully his employees understood as well as they backed away fearfully.

"I will deal with each problem one at a time but currently I have an urgent meeting to attend and I am sure as selected employees of Clover Tower, you guys are capable of handling it yourselves first for the time being… _am I right_?" Gray regarded them coolly though his carefully chosen words held a touch of threat that had the crowd nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

_Wow… it's not exactly a motivational prep talk but it works!_ Alice mused as she observed, feeling proud of his professional and intelligent conduct. It made him so much more mature then she could ever dream of being and every time he's at work, she could never seem to take her eyes off him...

_Hmmm… I wonder… _she tapped a finger to her lips eagerly. "My offer still stands you know." Alice said as she regarded him with a mischievous quirk to her curved lips and linking her fingers behind her back, trying to be as charming as she possibly could in her entire not-so-charming life to persuade him.

Instantly, Gray frowned in disapproval, "I know you're up for it, Alice. But I can't possibly ask Nightmare-sama's guest to-"

"Gray, I'm not just a guest, I'm a friend! And friends give and take help when needed." The girl with the black bow chided back firmly and exasperatedly. _You've got to hand it to him for his stringent work ethics though. It's almost on par with Julius… _Alice silently pondered. But she was aware that while the Clockmaster was a one-man show working for no one in particular, the ex-assassin worked for the incubus and was used to a business-like hierarchy and its formalities. Putting her hands on her hips, she eyed the man in the ash-colored coat seriously, "Stop taking too much on your own! Trust me Gray, you're spreading yourself way too thin today. I can handle the jobs if you give me clear instructions."

Gray cringed back at her reprimanding tone, her eyes boring into him with such strong and unwavering resolve that was surprisingly..._dominating_, if he might add... that it actually succeeded in making him feel like a young and naïve boy instead of a man, just like when he had first met Nightmare. And that small and angry pout of hers always manage to soften him up because it was always amusing to see a girl brave enough to stand up to someone as dangerous as him.

_But I haven't lost my touch have I? I'm getting easily trampled on these days…_ Gray frowned even more, all the while praying that he wasn't the only one who has lost to the girl in terms of wits because she definitely had one of steel! It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but sharing this burden which he called 'work' with someone else other than Nightmare was something he was not used to. Considering hard, he ran a hand frustratedly through his dark azure hair while he paused to look at the big clock on the wall again. Watching the seconds ticked away as the hands moved on its face, the gears in his mind rushed to construct the best solution with the least work but the most output.

_So this is what Nightmare-sama meant when he said she was stubborn…_

Seeing their superior sigh in defeat, the faceless around the Role-holder smiled slyly and nodded to themselves before dispersing quietly to resume their work.

"Alright, this is Nightmare-sama's schedule for the day." Reluctantly, Gray handed the very excited-looking Foreigner a printed planner and passing to her bits and pieces of the load in his arm. "Here are the reports that he will need to look through. Make sure he signs them or if there are any readjustments, please take them down and pass it to the secretarial section. After that, deliver these documents to the respective departments and place the rest in the folder on my table. Direct any questions from the staff to their head-of-departments and ask them to compile everything and get back to me later or to Nightmare-sama, only if it is absolutely urgent. If Nightmare-sama starts saying that he's too tired, have the maids bring in the afternoon refreshments with black tea. It will have enough caffeine to keep him alert. If that is not enough then I suggest accompanying him on a short walk but don't let him talk you into going as far as into town because he'll find excuses to stay there. Oh, and you might want to wake him up when you see him."

By the time he was finished with his speech, Alice just blinked blankly at him with an opened and hanging mouth.

_What? What was it something I said?_ _Maybe that was too much… _He asked himself, tilting his head at her, worried and perplexed.

"…Wow." It was all she could say when Alice finally got her voice back. She carefully juggled the things in her arms, still feeling dumbstruck. "What are you, his nanny?"

"So I've been told." Gray looked away depressingly as he dully replied, making her stifle a laugh. "And remember, you will only have to report to either Nightmare-sama or me and no one else. Did you get all that, Alice?"

"Yep, you can count on me!" She beamed back up at him and already, he could feel the stress bearing down on his stiff shoulders become lighter.

"Good. I'll leave Nightmare-sama in your care then." He concluded as he walked away, waving back with a smile before looking forward. _Seems like I have a bit more time to deal with this problem as I please now… _Gray grimly thought as his nimble hand tugged at the knot of his black tie whilst he cracked his neck to the side, his sharp golden eyes stared deadly in front.

Time, time, time… it was ironic how Wonderland had no sense of time, yet everything here seems to stem from it. If the Hatter Mafia was deliberately looking for trouble then by all means, he was going to serve them the same medicine back.

_No matter._ His eyes gleamed promisingly as he strode on. _I'll end this quickly so wait for me… Alice…_

_._

_._

_._

Watching his broad back diminish as the lizard-man left, Alice finally let out a nervous huff, relaxing her shoulders before talking in a deep and calming breath to sooth her now jumpy nerves. She loved the publishing industry but needless to say, she had _never_ tried her hand in working for a company before, let alone something as corporate and big as Clover Tower! _Maybe I should have told him that in the first place…_ Alice hesitantly pondered, certainly felting more confident when she had first suggested the idea. To screw up big time now would be-

_No, how can I mess this up after all that drama I pulled! And I seldom get to do things for him too... _She shook her head vigorously to convince herself at this rare opportunity, her honeyed locks flying from side to side. _Get it together Alice, Gray needs you now…_ She gave her warm cheeks a hard but encouraging pat, wincing a little at the stinging but awakening sensation. Balancing her stuff securely in her arms and her heart pounding loudly in her ears, Alice then made her way to the quietly snoozing office of the Dream Demon.

_I'm sure I can do this... I mean, how hard can it be... right?_

.

* * *

**I know, this is considered pretty short for me OTL There was more, really, but I didn't have the time to write it all out T.T The chapter is pretty dry so forgive me but I'll try to spice it up in the next! "'OTL And again, DO REVIEW if you got any constructive critic for the story and my writing and I'll try to improve them accordingly :) Hope you'll stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter Sneak Preview: **It's not much of a cliffhanger but we'll see if Alice managed to handle Nightmare or not and how she did it! And it seems like Nightmare is intent on playing match-making XD Plus, Gray will make his first confession (or of that sort OTL), how will Alice take it? Will he be able to make her stay in Clover Tower this time? All these and more in the next chapter ^^


	4. Satisfaction

**Yo peeps! I'm back from under piles of hw since my school is officially OVER! XD Thanks for waiting and tuning in to this chapter. There hasn't been much reviews but to those who did, this update will have a little bit more 'sugar' just for you if you know what I mean *wink* ^^. His story has been slow and longwinded but nevertheless I hope you can still enjoy this :) It's also an extra long update to pay back for my absence so hope you can bear with it or if my writing got a tad rusty ^^; Also, I'm not very familiar with Gray so I could only put myself in his shoes so if he is too OOC pls DO REVIEW and let me know so I can make adjustments :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own H/C/JnKnA except for my story plot. And the idea of Nightmare playing matchmaker comes from **PiperDreamer**. Thanks for your help duing my writer's block! XD

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 4: Satisfaction**

**.**

The rich and deep aroma of tea wafted though the room as the hot liquid flowed and trickled into the dainty and aristocratic-looking porcelain cup from the matching teapot Alice was carefully holding while Nightmare sat at his desk, twirling his pen around his fingers idly as he read the paper in his hand.

_I wonder if the meeting went well…_ Alice pondered, frowning a little with worry as she glanced at the clock in the room and the incubus halted the twirling instantly, stilling the pen between his slender fingers.

_What's keeping him?_ He though, as silver eye peered at his closed office door in front of him. But just as the Foreigner placed the cup and saucer on the table, he detected a wave of mental information which he had been expecting to find and he grinned to himself while Alice looked at him queerly. Then, the man wearing the eye-patch spoke.

"He should be here right about… _now_."

Uncannily, the door immediately clicked open and Alice turned her aquamarine eyes to see a weary- looking Ringmarc enter the room. And though he seems much more relaxed than when she first met him at the foyer, his skin was coated in a thin sheen of perspiration and his usually smart hairstyle was slightly tousled and windswept.

_Did he just attend a meeting or a marathon?_ The foreigner thought with a raised eyebrow, quirking a smile as she scrutinized his appearance. Unknown to her, Gray actually did _both_.

"Gray, I see you're finally back! How did it go with Elliot?"

For the first time in his entire life of walking into his superior's office, instead of hearing Nightmare's voice, Alice's sweet and melodious one was the first to reach him and Gray had to instinctively turn around to not only close the door behind him but to hide the pleasantly surprised expression and smile that was quickly forming on his face.

_It's a nice change for once… _he admittedly thought to himself while trying to calm his ticking heart. The meeting had taken up a bit more time than he had expected only because a stalemate and fight nearly broke out between the negotiations. He had rushed back as quickly as he could once it ended, and yet not even the run back could make the gears of his strong 'heart' tick-tock as rapidly as she had…

.

_And it was merely from the sound of her voice alone…_

_._

"Hey, Alice." He greeted back. Did she sound happy to see him or was she just glad to be relieved of her tasks? Did all the other role-holders feel the way he was now too? Why does he feel so _unsettled_ at that thought? Gray suddenly needed answers. _But now is not the time…_ he reprimanded himself in attempt to curb the rising feel of petty anger and jealousy. He was a man usually in control of his emotions but with Alice around, this statement was quickly crumbling to dust. Without knowing 'why', it was unsatisfying, but Alice wasn't his alone to possess…

_Did I… want to possess her? _Stunned, he questioned himself, but quickly shook his head and frown away as he turned around to smile at her brightly, beaming face. Of course, that did not matter now. What really mattered was the _he_ was happy to see her.

The ember-eyed man gave her a courteous nod, "I managed it somehow. How's Nightma-"

.

"**GRAAAY! HOW COULD YOU? !"**

**.**

Before the lizard-man could complete his sentence, he found Nightmare, the almighty incubus of Dreamland, the powerful head of Clover Tower… his _boss…_ sobbing hysterically as the silver-haired over-dramatically lunged himself at his bodyguard and tugged at the collar of his trench coat.

_The hell-? !_ He looked down at Nightmare, completely bewildered and lost for words, while glancing at Alice who only gave him a casual shrug.

"H-how could I… what?" Gray asked, palms open in surrender while he blinked anxiously at his superior with a confused tilt of his navy-blue head. But this only earned him a vigorous bout of shaking by the shoulder.

"I didn't know you hated me that much!" Nightmare cried out crossly as he pulled and pushed at his assistant's shirt.

"N-no I don't! What's going on?" The younger but larger Role-holder futilely pacified. _At least it doesn't show he's unwell…_ he wryly thought as his relaxed head and body rocked back and forth by the incubus's unexpected burst of strength.

"Did you send her to torture me on purpose?" The Dream Demon finally paused in his rampage and pointed at the Foreigner who instantly looked away and whistled nonchalantly. "That woman is worse than a devil!"

"Looks who's talking." Alice retorted, her golden hair dancing angrily about her face as she returned an equally deadly glare back at accuser. "Really Nightmare, a 'devil'? I'm not that bad!" She defended with a furious pout and her hands on her hip in a motherly way.

"No, probably 'devil' wasn't appropriate…it was _pure evil_ I tell you!" The incubus warned Gray with a visible shiver.

"Why you-!" The corner of Alice's mouth and eyebrow twitched agitatedly and the squabbling concluded with the fuming Role-holder and Foreigner sticking out their tongues at each other childishly.

_Daycare… I'm definitely running a daycare here…_ The lizard heaved a tired sigh but his affectionate smile still remained. It was quite a show to see them quarrel every time. It was like watching a silly but exciting game of thumb war, a fight of mental and will power. The days when Alice came over were always eventfully fun… and how he silently wished it would last longer.

Still in the blur, Gray scratched the back of his head as he looked at the both of them, trying desperately to find a neutral ground to mediate on, "You can't seriously mean that… Nightmare-sama? A-Alice?" He carefully asked with a small, uncertain smile at the girl in hopes of getting help.

"He's just exaggerating." Alice replied whilst folding her arms indifferently as she glowered at Nightmare, though she diverted her eyes then to the side while her body fidgeted nervously under Gray's ember gaze.

_Would he have done what I did?_ She was so sure it was right but now, his opinion of her weighted heavily on her shoulders. When did it become this important as to know how proper he saw her? When was she even this _mindful_ about him? It troubled her consciousness a lot more than she had expected and even as doubts were beginning to drown her, it the midst of it all was a warm, blooming sensation she had never felt since _that man_ left her life….

_So why now?_ Alice bit her bottom lip as her feet shifted edgily on the floor, well aware that her face was burning up. Because she already knew there was only one question she herself had to answer…

.

When did _he_ become that important to her?

.

_Body language shows denial but I don't think that she's lying, and… is she blushing? W-why would she blush?_ Gray's sharp but wide golden orbs studied her from his trained habit, a finger tugging and rimming his hot collar as he raised an eyebrow. Normally he could tell what was on her mind but now, she had him feeling even more confused than before. _Embarrassment…perhaps?_ _Maybe she thinks she did something wrong? _He pondered considerately.

"I only followed your instructions Gray." Alice continued, glancing up at him anxiously while sliding some yellow locks of hair behind her ear. But upon hearing that, Nightmare flared and quicksilver eye flashed hotly at the girl as he stamped his feet on the ground petulantly, "You wouldn't let me sleep!"

_Oho, that's it! That __**idiot's**__ gonna get it now! _Alice clenched her teeth and hands as she did her own stamping on the clean, tiled floor, "I did! And you wanted more when you were already behind time!"

"But I had to slog through one document to get one refill of tea!" The incubus moaned in misery as he wrung his fingers in the air. "Why would you DO such a horrid thing? !"

"Because you kept on drinking, like some thirsty _buffalo_ might I add, just to excuse yourself from doing work." She hissed out her anger coolly as she replied with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. "It almost made me think one could actually drown from drinking tea!"

"If you think that was bad you should visit Blood Dupre's dream." The incubus snorted with a wave of his hand. "I'm telling you that man has one hell of a fetish- that's not the point! Besides, it's not fair to take my blanket away too!"

"Hugging it would only make you even sleepier."

"Geh!"

Feeling cornered, Nightmare then tearfully complained to the dead-panned Gray Ringmarc, who only let out an exasperated sigh while palming his face as his boss lugged at his tie, "And she threatened to poke needles into my skin if I didn't stop whining!" The incubus pointed out in aghast.

"N-nightmare-sama, you're choking-"

"I'm a _man_! I don't whine, I **_protest_**!"

"So says the _man_ who was begging me to give him his _'blankey'_ back." Alice stated triumphantly and feigned a mocking laugh from behind her hand 'politely'.

At the losing end now, Nightmare defiantly gulped and sought to garner support from his one and only, trustworthy confidante.

"G-gray! Say something, will you-!"

But the Dream Lord turned around only to find that said 'one and only, trustworthy confidante' looking through a stack of paperwork and minding his own business.

"And you made him complete all of these?" Gray appraised with wide eyes, looking impressed.

"With one and a half hours time to spare." Alice replied with a smile, feeling very pleased with herself.

"Nice."

"Your welcome."

"Urgh…I should have known you'd side with her." They both heard Nightmare groan from behind as he threw his hands in the air and gloomed at a corner of the room, feeling ignored and alone but it made Alice laugh while Gray just shook his head. Glancing towards Alice, Gray noticed and wondered how she managed to easily dismiss the tension between the two with just a light chuckle as she approached the huddling incubus with her usual friendly air.

_She really does have that about her…_ Gray thought silently as he wiped his hand on the back of his neck, allowing little smile to form on his lips. _An air that draws people to her… people like me…_

"Come'on, Nightmare." The girl knelt down beside the whimpering incubus and gave his shoulder an understanding pat. "On the bright side, we've now got more time to hang out together, right?"

Nightmare sulkily sighed as he turned to her, "Humph. Fine, you win. You always do, Alice. I'm just glad it's all over for today." With that, his one silver eye turned to his subordinate as he stood up with a perceptive smile. "I heard there were problems with the Hatter? Has it been resolved?"

_He asked without a least bit concern about his employee's abilities…_ Alice noticed as her blue-green eyes trailed the taller and poised man in the ash-grey trench coat admiringly, her cheeks tinting a slight red. _But that's to be expected… even I wouldn't be if I were placed in his hands…_

"Yes, my Lord." Gray nodded and handed the file he was holding over as the Dream Demon sat himself back at his desk with Alice by his side, looking very attentive. "They only wanted to ensure the ownership of certain plots of lands since the boundaries have been redrawn slightly. I was able to complete my task only because of Alice's help."

As he said that, he flashed an appreciative and warm smile at her from the side, causing her heart to literally pause in its track. Her face was heating up and she didn't know what to do, and it's all because of a single _smile_. A smile that reached up to his hot, molten gaze that looked deep into her soul as their eyes met. She wanted to look away, shy, but he's eyes boldly wouldn't let her go as those golden orbs seized her heart with the power of a gentle and caressing yellow flame.

He has never affected her this strongly before, Alice thought as she gulped. It was scary… and so very sweet.

"I-it was the least I could do! You both worked hard today, I didn't know there was that much work to be done here!" She bowed her gratitude to the both of them as she spoke to the floor enthusiastically instead, unable to meet Nightmare's observant eye.

Gray smiled even more, laughing silently at her flustered reaction even as a strange sense of longing overwhelmed him. Why was it feeling so insistent? What was it telling him to do?

.

_Now… Do it now…_

_Make her stay…_

.

"But of course! Since Cloverland is under our jurisdiction." Nightmare's reply suddenly interrupted both their pre-occupied thoughts, and he had that mischievous grin Gray was all too familiar with.

_He…read my mind again...that man… _Gray grimaced uncomfortably._ He's not thinking of… is he?_

But to his dread, his boss just answered with a bigger grin that put him on the edge even more. The incubus leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, continuing as he placed his hands on his knees; signs of scheming thoughts twinkled in his eye, "But I daresay with the inflow of work, we could certainly use your help. Would you like to work here on a more permanent basis, Alice?"

Gray visibly flinched while Alice found her tongue all tied up at the suggestion.

"W-work here?" the blond-haired Foreigner blurted while she fingered and twirled the ends of her hair nervously. "I don't know I-"

"Excuse me Alice, I need a moment with Nightmare-sama please." The yellow-eyed role-holder paused her but behind his polite and customary smile, she could detect waves of deadly aura overflowing from the guy, so much so that she had to willingly agree and watch curiously as Ringmarc leaned over the incubus.

Gray placed his hand on his employer's shoulder, gripping it hard in warning while he kept his smiling façade on, "We didn't discuss about this, _my Lord_." He whispered, drawling his name in such a way that made a chill run up Nightmare's arm.

Hastily, Nightmare placed his hand over his, trying in vain to pry his grip off his aching shoulders. "I-I'm sure you can be a little more flexible than that, _Gray_! After all, weren't you just stepping up your game?" The older man smugly replied as he smiled back forcefully. "I'm just providing a stepping stone that's all. Sheesh, you work really slow! I never knew you were that _shy_!"

This time, his embarrassment showed on his reddened face.

"N-nightmare-sama! I am not-!"

"Guys, is everything alright?" Alice's tone caught both their attention. They turned back to her as the girl shifted her feet uneasily on the ground. "I mean, I don't want to inconvenience anyone by working here all of the sudden." Deep, worried set of teal eyes looks at Gray's and instantly he felt a pang of guilt, wishing he could wipe that frown off her face. He should have been more tactful but Nightmare's sudden decision had him unprepared.

"You don't have to worry about that, Alice. You're really more of an asset than a liability." Gray looked to the side while scratching at his red-tinted cheek before giving her a welcoming smile, "We'd be happy to have you here."

A sniggering sound erupted from Nightmare's direction. "Or should I say some happier than others?" The Dream Master shot Gray a sly look that made him want to punch him in the mouth to stop him from talking any more, and he made his intentions clear by secretly cracking his knuckles that had Nightmare cringing back into his seat and away from him, willing shutting off his mind-read.

"I'm not too sure about this Nightmare, I don't really know much about working here and the ethics." Alice looked about the big and furnished office anxiously; the place suddenly felt too imposing. To work in such a place would mean she had to be more matured and be able to handle more responsibilities. Was she really ready for that?

"You'll learn along the way Alice, so don't worry about it." Nightmare picked up his teacup and gave it a sip, his eye calmly studying her. "Plus, it seems you have taken quite an interest in administrations and accounts. You could work under those departments and Gray could supervise you. I'll pay you of course. That way we can also have tea together!" He chirped cheerfully as he gestured with an enthusiastic raise of his cup at the both of them.

"That's your real reason isn't it?" Gray glanced down at his grinning boss with a quirked eye-brow. "Why not let her work as your assistant secretary then?"

At once, the lizard-man detected a look of horror that obviously cried out _'Are-you-trying-to kill-me-again? !' _flashed across the incubus's face.

"D-dear me, no, no! The girl wouldn't learn much in my office anyway. Anywhere besides staying in my office would do her good!" Nightmare hurriedly offered, wiping at the beads of perspiration that had appeared on his forehead. "So what do you say, Alice?"

"Hmmm… I do want to gain more relevant work experience instead of just housekeeping." The girl in question considered hard while cupping her chin thoughtfully. She had only worked with the Clockmaker and Julius saw to it that her part in his task was no more than 15 percent. Her other more practiced and reliable skill sets also included cooking, baking, sweeping, doing laundry, grocery shopping, house cleaning, sewing and-

_Great... so I have the skills of a good housewife! _She thought wryly to herself. "And being a maid isn't exactly my choice of career either so…" Alice trailed aloud but when she saw how expectantly the men were looking at her, she gave in and sighed with a smile as their faces brightened up at her answer.

.

.

.

Grass and fallen leaves crunched beneath their feet as the moon lit the forest path back to the Hearts Castle. The cool night air kissed their skin as they strolled side by side.

"I apologize for today, it must have been a torture."

The deep and timbre voice of Gray Ringmarc spoke into the night with a barely distinct chuckle. His tone was as hushed as the flight of an owl but being alone with him in the dark, it sounded loud, close and it was all her ears wanted to cling on.

"Actually it's quite the opposite, I enjoyed it." She smiled at the memory while linking her fingers behind her back as the tall man beside her tilted his head to study her face, a queer and confused expression painted on his own.

"… You're not kidding are you?"

"Ha ha ha! I'm not, really!" Her light voice fluttered in the cool breeze that seem to wrap around his mind, her laugher was just the thing he needed to keep his body and clock warm. Glittering topaz orbs watched her, his protective senses automatically and fully on guard for his escort as he listened to her continue.

"It was a valuable eye-opener. No wonder you always seem to enjoy working here with Nightmare, Gray, no matter how bad the situation gets."

Him? Enjoying his _work_? He never really thought of it that way, but if it was from a third person's perspective then maybe…

He shook his head deniably, though a smile curved his lips. "I guess you can put it that way. I'm glad that your trip here wasn't fruitless. May I ask which part of it did you enjoy the most? Perhaps I can arrange your future work to your liking as well."

_Well that's an easy question…_ she told herself as her face began to flush.

"Hmmm… I enjoyed… being 'you' for a day."

Taken aback, his feet nearly halted while his eyes widened at the girl. "Me? I don't quite understand."

"When I saw how you handled that crowd earlier today, it amazed me and I asked myself how it nice it be if I could be you."

_And it was mainly the reason why I decided to work with you…_Alice said to herself silently while she looked at the ground and its passing shadows, feeling self-conscious at her admittance and yet, strangely, his presence made her feel comfortable enough to want to share more. "I wonder if I could be someone as important, reliable, strong, calm and decisive. Someone like you, Gray."

The blue-haired Role-holder had thought that the amount of surprises for today couldn't get any more… and he was wrong.

_It just keeps coming…_

"And you don't think you are all that?" He asked and when she shook her fair little head from side to side, furrows found themselves between his brows. Was she that blind?

"Of course not! Compared to others, I'm probably not much to talk about anyway." The girl laughed his question off before looking enthusiastically at him with a grin. "How do you do it? What's your secret?"

"Secret?" Gray repeated the word. Did she really believe he had one? The only secret he had was the past he hopes she would never see. "If there is one then I'm not aware of it. And I'm not all you make me out to be." His eyes stared solemnly into the space ahead, hands in the pockets of his pants while he fingered about the hilt of the hidden knifes kept in both of them…

His _specialty._

The gesture calmed him as he tried to find the right words to get through to her, "But today you showed you can be as reliable, strong, calm and decisive. Everyone could see that and you're the only one who doesn't. Alice, you already have what it takes to be who you want to be, you don't have to doubt yourself so much."

_What if you're wrong?_ She wanted to ask but dared not. Finding what she was good at and where she was needed, she still did not have a clue to those. Wandering in Wonderland, half the time she couldn't see where she was going. Heck, she couldn't even see what lay beyond her dream! But for now, the Castle's huge gates stood before her but it only added to her confusion. She didn't want to go back just yet and she didn't know why.

"I-I see…" she hesitantly replied and was about to turn and bid him farewell when strong fingers wrapped itself around her wrist.

"No you don't."

Alice found herself lost in that familiar and piercing sharp gaze of Gray Ringmarc, her breath caught in her throat for she had thought for one moment that he was angry with her.

"I mean it, Alice." His voice sounded so sure when she herself was not, the grip on her hand an unrelenting shackle and yet it felt too much like a caress.

How could he make her see? How close _should_ he be to her to make her comprehend and how close _he could_ get was two very separate things. She wasn't ready and he could see that. Hell, he wasn't ready either. "You don't have to feel unsatisfied with yourself because you're already important… too important actually." He spoke slowly and gently to her, as if trying to make a child understand. But he felt her hand try to tug away as she looked past his eyes, feigning a small laugh.

_Important? I'm nobody…_ Bitter thoughts flooded her before she could resist. _I'm not like Lorina. That's why this pathetic dream of mine is the only place I'm special in… _

"I know, it's because I'm an Outsider-"

"**No, it isn't."**

She heard him strongly insisted, harshly even, his every word and the emotion behind his voice dumbfounding her while it burnt in her heart and made her ache. The sensation was a territory so familiar she couldn't bear to cross. Alice started to step away from the man but her back soon collided with the golden gates of the castle.

"You still don't get it do you." Gray softly stated, his voice growing low as he approached.

"G-gray?"

He heard her scared little voice call his name and it told him that he was testing the boundaries between them. She was going to run away if he didn't hold back. It felt so unsatisfying…

.

_Because I can't have you… yet._

_._

"Alice, you asked if there's a secret." Cautiously, he let go of her hand to give her a semblance of freedom but he placed both of his beside her head, his fingers curling around the cool metal bar as he lowered himself closer to her body, his larger frame effectively caging her and shielding her from any possible sight. "All I ever knew since I met him was that I if it was for Nightmare-sama's sake, then I would do it no matter the cost… and I think that would be the secret."

"W-what is?" Her eyes widened at him as she cocked her head to the side. "Doing it for Nightmare?"

Gray chuckled deeply at her answer, his teeth gleaming at her in the dark. He looked as predatory as a wolf on a prowl when he moved in even closer. Alice had never felt in danger when she's with him before and it was making her lose her balance… both mentally and emotionally.

"Doing it for someone important to me." He whispered huskily into her ear and for that one moment, all she could think of was him; his dangerous and sultry voice, his rich masculine and tobacco- tinted scent, his silky and swaying azure locks of hair, the hard length of his built but lean body and most of all, his unusually-colored eyes. Were they this sensuous before? Alice gulped. And for a couple of seconds, the ex-assassin's words and presence overwhelmed her till it blanked her mind and body.

He had never been this close to her nor shown her this side of him; it suddenly made him feel more interested in teasing the girl because she just looked too… _vulnerable_… to someone as dark as him. And she smelt so _damn _good_, _he hadn't noticed. It was like an intoxicating dance of rain and sunshine. "Recently, I've just found someone even more important to live for," Gray continued. "And it's not because she's an Outsider. Do you understand me… Alice?"

_M-more important? I don't… understand… _She blinked at him, unsure of what to make out of it. It wasn't possible to her; the Gray she knew would _never_ put Nightmare before anyone else. Her own fingers felt about to hold on to the metal bars behind her for support.

"Y-yeah." Alice looked away and replied just because she had to, even though her mind and heart was in a jumble. But suddenly, he tipped her chin up with a finger, forcing her to look at him once again.

"Really?" Gray slanted his head, looking at her ever so seriously though a wolfish grin flickered on his lips when it hovered an inch above hers. "Or do I have to show you how _more_ _than satisfied_ I am with you?"He asked, _definitely_ enjoying it when her breath hitched at the realization and her shapely face doubled the shade of red. _That's right… it's all your fault I'm feeling this way, Alice…So if you don't get this much at least, I can't guarantee I'll…_

Then, with a resolute expression that betrayed no signs of his turbulent emotions, he gradually closed in the short distance between their lips.

_T-too close! Too close! _Her mind screamed at her and mechanically her hands flew to cover her mouth while the other stopped at his chest. "N-nonono! I g-get it! I get it!" Alice cried out in panic, nodding her head profusely as she shut her eyes tight, feeling uneasy that she didn't know Gray well enough to know what to expect next. What if he hated her for this? She really didn't want that. Thinking about it, she was almost to tears when a large, warm and comforting hand placed itself on her head.

"Good girl. You did well today, Alice." He smiled his usual smile as he praised her, his face still very near her shocked one as he ruffled her hair affectionately. _That was too fast for things… I… should probably leave now…_ He reprimanded himself while his hand lingered from her hair to her face, cupping and caressing her blushing cheeks for a briefest moment before he finally and reluctantly stepped away. He then reached his hand easily though the gate and deftly slid a small chain of tools from inside his long sleeve and within seconds, he picked open the gate's lock. Alice could only stare in awe as he invited her in with a gentlemanly hand gesture of serving at his waist. When she entered the premises, he then took the liberty of closing the gate back, this time allowing the gate to click as loudly as possible and soon, the two could hear the scrambling footsteps of the Hearts' soldiers making their way to their direction.

"How did you do that?" Amazed, Alice asked the ex-assassin with wondrous eyes. The whole scenario of it was crazy and ridiculous enough to make her stifle a giggle.

"It's... magic. I trust you'll keep it a secret, won't you?" He placed a promising and silencing finger to his lips as he shrugged his shoulders, glad to see her already cheered up. It was amusing to know that such unseemly skills of his could make someone else... _happy_... instead of hurting them. The sound of heavy military boots hitting the ground grew louder by the minute.

"I look forward to seeing you at work tomorrow. Good night, Alice." Gray concluded with a straight face and courteous bow.

"Goodnight… Gray…" She replied, watchful as he nodded and swiftly turned around to return to Clover Tower, his form quickly blending and disappearing into the shadows of the night.

"Lady Alice! We didn't know you're back!" A faceless soldier came up to her while a few more marched from behind. "We received no notice of you calling for us. We had thought it was an unauthorized intruder."

"Goodness, I do apologize! I didn't want to disturb any of you on your patrol since I was always doing that." She replied, smiling sweetly and innocently at them.

"B-but the gate was installed with a high security system. Pardon me asking but how did you managed to get in?" The guards stared at her incredulously.

"It's… magic." Alice winked at them. "Keep it a secret, won't you?"

.

.

.

"You couldn't have just cut straight to the point and say she was _important_ to you?" Nightmare smirked and sniggered as he pointed the silver teaspoon at his subordinate before going back to stirring his cup of tea noisily which sat beside the day's new stack of documents. "I didn't know you were that talkative!"

"Please shut up, my Lord." His assistant replied curtly, the tip of his eye brow twitching with annoyance as he brought in another fresh stack of files that needed the incubus's signature of approval. "I'd appreciate if you'd just concentrate on your work instead of my affairs." Gray said while groaning inwardly, having been Nightmare's object of entertainment ever since he got back last night. It was unnerving to know that this would continue as long as the Foreigner was around. Was there really no way of moving out of Clover Tower and away from that mind-read of his? He'll have to find a way to numb himself from his superior's teasing fast.

"Ha ha ha! Polite insults won't get you anywhere I'm afraid!" The man with the ash-colored hair chortled loudly but much to Gray's pleasure, the sick man began to hack up blood in his handkerchief.

"You shouldn't laugh too much too, Nightmare-sama. It's becoming bad for your health." He dropped the files uncaringly onto the desk, knowing how the other Role-Holder would always dread the sound of paperwork.

_The heavier the better…_

"You'd wish. You can't take away my fun this time!" Nightmare declared robustly as he wiped clean his blood-stained lips, though the brown blanket he had wrapped around him only made him as daunting as a squirming little caterpillar. Gray sighed aloud as he picked a file up and opened it for his boss.

"But don't you want to know who she was thinking of when she was working here that day?" The one-eyed man suggested with a grin as he took the file in his hands. "I could tell you if you want-"

"That won't be necessary." Gray returned with a small grin of his own. "Because I'd like to personally find that out myself."

Nightmare nodded in agreement with a knowing smile, "I expected you would say that."

"Of course you do, Nightmare-sama."

"It's about time, she'll be arriving soon. Nervous? "

"No. Why would I be?"

"If you say so, Gray. If you say so."

But his tell-tale clock did jump a little when the door suddenly clicked open. Nightmare merely chuckled into his cup of hot drink as a very tense-looking Foreigner entered.

"G-goodmorning! This is Alice Liddel reporting for duty!"

_Craaap! I'm sure that sounded more like a squeak!_ Alice bit her bottom lip, her face going pink as she gave her very best and formal bow at the two men who was trying hard to hold their composure and laughter.

"We've been expecting you, Ms Liddel." The friendly lord of Clover Tower beamed and greeted her before turning to his assistant. "Mr Ringmarc, please see her to her work station and have her briefed on her job."

"As you wish, Nightmare-sama." The younger man gave a respectful bowed and then walked up to the girl. The both of them smiled before each other as the two shared the same heartfelt words:

.

"Welcome Alice. It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too… Gray."

.

* * *

**How was it? ^^ Things are definitely gonna roll between them now that he's stepping things up lol! Hope he's not too OOC here especially how he would feel towards Alice. I kinda pity how hard I made him control himself against her though and I apologise for that little bit of emo back there ^^; I'm also not too sure if he would be this forceful with Nightmare too if people out there if you know, do tell me, I'd appreciate any info on Gray to make this story as accurate as possible to the character :)**

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 5: **Another day at CloverTower and during her break, Alice decided to get them both thank-you gifts from the local market. What will she get for Gray? And he finally decides to ask her to stay at the Tower! Will she say yes? Will them be more *ahem* moments between them? You bet! X'D Me and my pervy pervy mind lol! It's still an emotional rollercoaster but you can be sure they're definitely gonna get closer ^^

**If you like where this is going so far or if you have any constructive comments to help improve the story and the characters, DO REVIEW! I'd love to hear from you! ^^**


	5. Shield

**Hey ho and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm updating on a wimp now because Gray is just too smexy to ignore for long and because my ff buddies, _Fate Pwns You_ & _The Masked Chick_, somehow dragged me into the fandom again! (I blame you guys soooo bad! X'D) Writing this was hard since I've been out of shape tho T.T**

**For those of you who have reviewed and have been waiting, thank you so much for your support and I hope you'll enjoy this. ^^ A belated Christmas and New Year's gift lol ^^; Love you guys!**

**Dislaimer: **Quinrose owns the Wonderful Wonder World. I just own my words and plot.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5: Shield**

**.**

It was bright outside, a perfect warm and breezy afternoon in the Land of Clover, while the occupants and staff of Clover Tower bustled about their daily rounds of never-ending work. An unusually peaceful day really, with no boring territorial meetings and bloody gun fights, which in turn would usually result in a sleepy and lethargic dream demon. Sunlight filtering through the office window bathed his pale, shapely face and silvery hair in a lazy way. But despite the more than ideal napping conditions, Nightmare Gottschalk had something troubling and annoying to settle, and it had nothing to do with the thick stack of paperwork that his assistant had just placed on his desk.

"These are to be distributed to the tenants that have set up near the borders where the land had shifted later this afternoon, and these documents for the up-coming assembly require your approval before the editorial and administration department can proceed with the processing," Gray Ringmarc spoke as he passed to his superior the respective documents in an orderly fashion, his expression ever so focused. Each word was said in a deep, rich tone. Each instruction clear and precise.

Everything was perfectly normal. And _that_ was what bothered the incubus the most.

The smaller Role-holder propped an arm on the table and sluggishly rested his cheek on the back of his hand. Quicksilver eyes narrowed as he stared with a furrow between his brows wordlessly while his right hand man carried on placing a few envelopes in front of him.

"And I still have a couple of letters from the other territories that you will have to address—"

"Excuse me."

There was small, polite rapping on the heavy wooden door but Nightmare had already known who the visitor was and he briefly turned his softened gaze towards the Foreigner who had walked into the room.

"I've finished the work that you've given me, Nightmare," Alice informed the Dream Lord with a pleasant smile before turning to the raven haired man beside her with two black, leather-bound books in her hand. "And Gray, these are the tower's records you've asked for, right?"

A small look of surprise lit the man's strict face for a moment, before falling into a disapproving frown. "I've asked the staff to bring it to me. They shouldn't have bothered you."

From the corner of his eye, Nightmare observed the two silently and persistently.

"It's alright, I overheard them talking about the books and I told them I wouldn't mind taking it for them since I'd be heading here anyway," Alice reassured as she handed the golden-eyed Role-holder the books. Working at the tower for a few time periods now, she was slowly beginning to grasp their system of work, as well as learning that Gray could be a worrywart during such minor instances, wishing he could be less formal with her now that she's an employee.

She heard him sigh then, a customary habit along with an appreciative smile that curved his thin lips, "They're being spoilt by you, Alice. I can't help but think we've relied on you too much."

She chuckled lightly into her fist. "Seriously Gray, you worry too much as usua—"

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A scream finally exploded from Nightmare's lips as he abruptly stood up and slammed both fist onto the table, causing his cup of tea to nearly topple, as did a wide-eyed Alice who cringed and doubled back in shock, while a panicked Ringmarc almost dropped the books in favor of his sheathed knife that was attached to his sleeve, his fingers already coiled on the handle instinctively.

Once realizing that the only thing in danger in the room was his failing clock, Gray bit out a low but relieved curse and immediately rushed to his master's side with anxious steps, wondering if a hospital check-up was due. "A-are you not feeling well, Lord Nightmare?"

"W-what did you do that for?!" Alice fumed, a hand trying to calm her stammering heart and her face now red; half from rage and half from the humiliation at being so easily freaked out.

And to think that she'd actually be used to Wonderland's erratic surprises by now.

"I can't stand it! This is killing me! _Killing_ me I say! It's not natural and I can't enjoy myself properly like this! I won't acce— Ack! Urrrk!" The silver-haired Role-holder sat himself down again as a heavy bout of bloodied cough racked his entire body. Quivering, he quickly pulled out his handkerchief and despite the rather sickly complexion that did nothing to help his position, he shot an accusing glare at the Lizard-man with such an intensity it was almost as if his hidden eye could burn a hole through his black and gold eye patch.

"You're doing it on purpose just to annoyed me aren't you, Gray!"

The said man placed the books down on the table and merely sighed again as he gave Nightmare's frail back a rub down. He had been sighing too much recently, the young ravenette realized. Without meaning to appease the man's tantrum, Gray replied, "Lord Nightmare, please calm down before you aggravate your body further."

"Huh? What did Gray do?" The Foreigner stood with pure bewilderment apparent on her face as she adjusted the sky-blue bow on top of her head of honey-tinted locks.

"I can't read his thoughts!" Nightmare mumbled petulantly into his now red-dyed handkerchief as he childishly looked away from Gray. "He's deliberately shielding them these few turns."

Alice blinked once, twice.

"Shield?"

Well, that's _another_ surprise for the book, considering all the time she had spent with these two. Maybe she really needed to polish up her already poor socializing skills.

"Wait. 'Shield' as in blocking you from his mind? Gray can _do_ that?" Alice asked and just when her round aquamarine eyes couldn't get any larger, it did. And they immediately took in Gray as if the man was a God-sent miracle. No one could escape from the omnipotent Nightmare, or so she thought, remembering at the last minute to close her gaping mouth that had been left hanging in surprise.

Not used to being stared at with such awe, Gray cleared his throat uncomfortably and reluctantly explained, "It's a skill I picked up in my past occupation."

"Ha! I told you this guy was an ex-assassin who chose to follow me, didn't I?" Nightmare added with a prideful huff, earning an arched brow and a grimace from the lizard.

_He told her about __**that**__? Of all things? _Long and rough fingers twitched ever so slightly. _Just how much does she know…?_ He pondered, unable to bring himself to ask. If the girl was already so against the killings that Ace so casually did, what would she think of him then?

Gray made a mental note to have a good old fashion _'hearty'_ talk with his boss one of these days.

"Sworn to secrecy, trained to remain impassive in the face of danger, hiding his feelings and thoughts from showing. You get the idea." Nightmare's slender hand casually waved before reaching out for his cup of hot tea.

"It's all part of the job. Those sort of things could point out your weakness to the enemy which can be used against you," Gray added, his voice taking an almost defensive tone and it surprised him. He quickly averted his gold irises from her bluish-green ones for a second to reinforce his mental shield against the dream demon.

The lizard wasn't sure which was more uncomfortable. The possibility that Alice might know more about him than he would have liked… or the fact that him hiding it from her was disturbing him to the point of guilt.

_She's bound to learn sooner or later. I can't keep protecting her..._

From what? Himself? It was a laughable notion, worrying about things he shouldn't need to worry in the first place had he been more careful around the Foreigner. And he will need to be, seeing that the option of staying away from her was obviously out of the question. Gray calmly exhaled, hardening his resolve effortlessly as he did so. If he could protect Lord Nightmare, make him complete his work AND manage Clover tower without a hitch, then he could very well see to it that Alice will never be in danger… because of _him_.

_Assassin huh... It must have been tough,_ Alice mused curiously. The idea sounded surreal and should have frightened her. It wasn't everyday that you'd meet an assassin after all. Then again, so is having tea and scones with a queen and playing chess with a mafia boss. Alice wondered if it was a bad thing to be so used to such dangerous people, but one thing's for sure…

Gray didn't scare her.

.

**_"Do I have to show you how more than satisfied I am with you?"_**

**_._**

A small blush threatened to materialize and her teeth clasped her bottom lip as she recalled their encounter at the Heart Castle's gate; that uncharacteristic, mischievous but dominating way he had looked at her and his low but amused murmur, capable of sending that paralyzing but tantalizing chill all over her skin, all begged to differ. Alice knew he was dangerous, yet he was one that exuded a reliable and safe mien, quite the opposite of a certain wayward knight. Understanding Ace's mind and actions was one thing but Gray's was another. Her confidence and trust in the latter was undeniably solid, for despite all the evidences of danger, it proved difficult to see Gray Ringmarc in a different light.

Her lips quirked a little as she folded her arms. If what Nightmare had told her was true, then what does it take for a gentle man like _him _to turn into a hired killer?

Nightmare blew away the steam arising from his cup idly, breaking into her thoughts as he replied, "Yeah yeah, and he's blocking me right now! He used to let his guard down but now for _some_ reason, his security has doubled."

"I see. It kind of makes one wonder what he's hiding though." Pressing a thoughtful finger to her lips, Alice meekly cast a glance up at the dark-haired youth's face. Gray blinked back at her, unsure of what to say while praying the topic would stray.

"Doesn't it!" The incubus encouraged with overflowing enthusiasm that only doubled Gray's exasperation. "It must be something important enough to be his weakness, so to speak," Nightmare said with a sly and knowing metallic-gray glance towards the taller man.

"There is nothing of that sort," Gray retorted as-a-matter-of-factly, running a hand through his navy locks and freeing them from their usual neatness. "I just prefer not to have my thoughts invaded for your entertainment."

"He's right. I feel that way too," Alice supported, her head nodding with mutual understanding.

Nightmare slumped back into his arm-chair, shrinking his already small frame whilst his thin lower lip jutted out willfully. "But it's been _so_ boring! You can't deprive me of my fun. It's not fair!"

"Shouldn't WE be saying that?" Alice raised a peeved brow with hands on her hips. "We're your victims after all!"

Gray patted her shoulder sympathetically. "It's been hard on you, Alice. If only he'd use his powers in better ways."

"Why won't you both empathize with me just a bit?!" The silver-haired perpetrator wailed as he cradled his teacup in his hands for comfort. But he found his body retreating further into his chair when Alice suddenly marched right up to his table with a stormy blue glare. Propping two hands on the wooden desk, she leaned in towards him like a towering angel of pure wrath.

"Pray tell me how I should go about doing that when you disrespected people's privacy like some glorified peeping tom! Shouldn't it be considered a crime to read people's thoughts without their permission?"

"Logically, I suppose it should. But Lord Nightmare is, of course, _exceptional_ to the rule since he is one of the officials of the _game,_" His assistant unhelpfully added with a shrug.

"So he's just abusing his powers then?"

"I believe so."

Fully fueled now, Alice loomed even closer, eyes narrowing dangerously as if judging whether the incubus deserved to have his head bitten off there and then. "Hear that! What do you have to say for yourself, Nightmare!"

"Geh!" The incubus flinched inwardly, chagrined. It took a considerable effort for Nightmare to peel himself away from his chair, but it did surprise the long-haired girl for a moment when he unperturbed-ly straightened his posture, a hand flipping his long, tinted bangs away from his vision with an arrogant flair and a conceited snort.

"Humph, my dear girl, need you ask? I'll read minds _whenever_ I want to and of course I do it _simply_ because I can," Nightmare deliberately drawled his words in a lower octave, a devilish glint to his one brilliantly colored eye and a smirk carved onto his pale lips as he stared at his two stunned companions.

"...Lord Nightmare," Gray began first, grimacing like he had never grimaced before. "Did you just try to imitate the Hatter? Please stop. It doesn't suit you, my Lord."

"W-what do you mean?!"

"Yeah, it's obvious you can't pull off his snobbish attitude. In fact, I think you managed to make it look even more disgusting." Alice made a scrounged-up face as she shuddered visibly. _Now I wished I NEVER saw that. It makes me want to punch him in the face though..._

"Urgh, really Alice? Must you always be so harsh and violent towards me?" The one-eyed man complained as he laid his chin on the table and pulled a face at her.

"Nobody told you to read my mind in the first place." She stuck her tongue out at him before letting out a light-hearted smile, "But hey, I guess that's what makes you special."

"So you're saying my ability is the only thing that's special about me?"

"Hmmm… Yeah, pretty much."

"I _know_ you don't mean that, Alice." Nightmare planted his face on the table, covering it with his arms and dramatically sobbed, "But hearing you say it still hurts!"

"Well, you _did_ ask her, my Lord." Gray smirked as he rested his hip on one leg with folded arms.

"Shut up." The incubus feebly snapped back without looking up, his words muffled from within the cage of his arms. "You're the worst one here even if I can't read your mind!"

Seeing their banter, Alice broke into giggles, the cheerful sound effectively capturing both the males' attention.

She had to admit. Although she didn't like the intrusion, Nightmare's abilities had proven useful during certain times. It was scary at first, but just like talking to yourself in the mirror, Nightmare gave her new and deeper perspective to her own mind. Even if talking to him often left her with more questions than answers, she was thankful for it. She admired it even.

Some people are just lucky to be good at something at all. To be useful and special…

_Unlike me._

Her unbidden, bitter last words trailed off unconsciously and she felt her smile froze for a second that felt too long.

She hated it, how her negativity would sometimes just bubble up from nowhere and threatened the peace she had with herself. Or perhaps she never was at peace to begin with, nor was she contented with the answers she found. Everyone here felt unique, be it a lazy mafioso with a tea fetish and a stare that could bring a grown man to his knees, a queen whose beauty no rose could compare even with a tendency of making heads roll, a stalkerish but pure-hearted white rabbit, a Clockmaker that could re-create life, a firearm-loving cat-boy, a mind-reading caterpillar or a reliable bodyguard-cum-assistant with a penchant for cute things…

And she was just a girl who happened to fall into a wacky rabbit hole.

_…Why me?_

Alice readjusted her smile as she tried looking at something, _anything, _but the unsettling grip in her gut and the doubt that her common sense tells her was needless.

Noticing the stillness in the girl, Gray tilted his head forward and hid his sharp, ember orbs behind his bangs. Even the small, black iguana tattoo that was crawling up and peeking out from under his white collar paused in its track. Seeing her smile like _that_ somehow triggered something awfully tight in his chest, and the unease was messing up the pace of his clock. Bothered by her behavior and his own, he pressed his lips into a thin line and continued to watch her closely even as he refocused the strength of the mental barrier between Nightmare and him with ease.

Gray was sure that his superior must have caught her thoughts for he recognized the familiar down-to-earth look and tone of voice when the incubus straightened up in his seat and decided to speak again, "Alice you don't have to—"

"Oh! I should be going back to work shouldn't I? You've got anything else for me to do, Nightmare?" The blue-eyed girl chirped eagerly.

Nightmare sighed with resignation and answered with a gentle smile of his own, "Actually you're just about done so why don't you take a break?"

"Oh, okay." Her once bright face fell by a bit and Gray's brow lowered by a fraction of a degree, feeling the tightness in his chest increase.

"You're a hard worker, Alice. In fact, you are working so hard it's almost as if you've got something you want to prove to others or, more so, to yourself." Nightmare closed his eyes and took another sip of his tea calmly, the words in his baritone voice danced with a mystical, tune that made Alice enthralled. She often forgot this enigmatic side of him that usually showed when they met in her dreams.

"I understand the need to, but you shouldn't have to try so hard just to be _someone_ that 'fits in'. You are here because you are Alice, and that is more than enough to make everything else fall into place. Don't think too hard, Alice. The more you do, the more you'll miss and the more you'll get trapped…" He opened his eyes once more and Alice caught her own lost reflection in his single, inscrutable sterling orb. She thought she had caught a hint of a warning but when he smiled tenderly then, she felt her fears dispel.

"Not everything needs to be out-rightly special. It's the ones that are not so obvious that makes them more endearing. If you can't trust yourself, you should be able to trust what I see at least, shouldn't you?"

"... I know, Nightmare." She felt a blush crept up and warmed her cheeks whilst she cast down her eyes that glued themselves to the floor. She should have known Nightmare would be concerned, and that he wouldn't be fooled by her half-hearted answer.

Because she wasn't fully convinced that things could be that simple.

Reality couldn't be, _shouldn't_ be, that convenient. Wonderland was a convenience she had dreamt up and was getting complacent with, yet she loved the place and the people here and that was why she stayed. But as a realist, she wasn't an optimistic person to begin with. So trying to think like one was like trying to get Blood to drink coffee. And the last time that happened it wasn't a pretty sight.

_I know fairly well where I stand, Nightmare._ But it wasn't her style to just give up and be jaded and depressed either. Even if this was a dream, she should still work towards making it as enjoyable as she could.

"You're a big bundle of strange contradictions and surprises aren't you?" Nightmare let out a low chuckle as he raised and tipped his cup towards Alice, gazing at the girl through the rising steam as she returned a weak smile.

Noticing that her expressions have eased a little, Gray allowed himself to smile in relief, even as something ulterior stirred beneath. Studying the secret mental exchange the two were having, he couldn't help the pangs of possessiveness that shook him. He hadn't felt that way since the time that other faceless assassin overtook his mission and tried to take out young Nightmare, or that first brow-raising mention of Alice's close affiliation with the anti-social Clockmaker.

He never felt the need for it but now, he envied the Dream Demon's uncanny prowess.

_This isn't right. I need to focus. I'm no help like this._ Gray shook his head, reprimanding himself as he turned to Alice hastily.

"Why don't I serve some drinks? I heard there's a new dessert drink in town called the 'Blue Banana Bubble Milkshake'. It seems to be rather popular with the female population. I've tried it once during the taste test so I'm pretty sure I can replicate the drink here and make some for us," the ex-assasin offered, eager to help Alice regain her spirit but entirely oblivious to the sudden panic looks that his two associates shared.

"Y-you don't have to! I-It would be too dange— I mean, troublesome!" Alice sputtered while Nightmare started coughing as if on a verge of a heart attack. Her 'God-sent miracle' unfortunately had a rather lethal flaw that came in contact with everything his hands created, the purple seven herb porridge being the first of those nightmares. She stared into Gray's ever-so-serious eyes, a deadly dose of genuine earnestly swirling in those molten depths of gold.

And when his innocent smile grew even wider, it nearly killed her.

"Don't worry, it's no trouble for me. I can whip it up real quickly actually. Though I'm contemplating whether they've used vinegar in it." A hand cupped his chin as he thought hard. "Or was it a teaspoon of fish sauce? I'm quite sure there were bits of parsley and tomatoes in it too. And the blue bananas were a bit sweet, perhaps I should substitute it with celery for a healthier choice?"

_Wasn't it supposed to be a milkshake? How did it become a SALAD?! And why celery? Isn't it called a 'Blue Banana Bubble Milkshake' for a reason? No wait, why am I not worried that the banana is BLUE in the first place?!_ The unbelievably horrifying and chaotic thoughts stunned Alice stone-cold. All colors left the girl's face while Nightmare's turned an unhealthy shade of blue as he puked into his handkerchief and she caught him desperately mouthing "Do something!" in her direction.

"W-why don't you make hot cocoa!" Alice blurted out, her voice embarrassingly shrill as she clasped her hands together at the perfect idea. To her, the fully edible drink should be listed as one of the world's wonders, considering the almost impossible fact that Gray could actually make such an outrageously delicious thing. "That's right! The last time you made it for me was absolutely the best I have ever tasted!"

"I suppose so, if that pleases you." Eyes widened, the raven-haired assistant did a head tilt to the side and acquiesced with a puzzled look. Why would she chose a drink so common over that trendy new beverage that have captured the hearts of thousands of girls as stated in his reports and research? Furthermore, it was a sunny and warm day. It would have been more perfect to drink hot chocolate during winter in April Season.

Alice clapped her hands together in true delight, determined as well to seal the deal. "It doesn't just please me. I love it! I'd rather have the hot cocoa you make over everything else any time of the day!"

Gray's ticking heart stuttered then.

"Ha," Nightmare heaved a sigh of respite, wiping at his blood-tainted lips whilst giving them a blank look. "Too bad it's the only edible thing he can— Ah! No, no, NO! I was so _close_!" The man's dull expression perked up suddenly and Alice could only watch as Nightmare pulled at his hair with vexation.

"Too bad then," Gray briskly replied, taking the chance to swiftly break away from Alice and make his way to the refreshment table, a hand secretly concealing his flabbergasted face that became a color that rivaled Vivaldi's roses, threatening to give his faltering mentality away.

Alice eyed the incubus questioningly. "What's so close?"

"He dropped his mental shield for a split second just now. I can't believe I missed it!" Nightmare grumbled and laid his head back into the arm-chair heavily. Prodding into the ex-assasin's brain was like using the unlimited force of a black hole to crush an unmoving block of steel with unsatisfying results. "Humph, I'll give up reading Gray's mind for now. It's given me enough stress to make my hair turn white! And no, Alice, my hair is naturally silver, not white. There's a difference."

Alice pulled her brows together once more. "I'll admit it's handy but please stop reading my mind."

"Then stop showing it to me like an open book." The one-eyed man smirked.

"Hey!" She glowered back. "It's not like I can shield my mind like— Gray!"

All of the sudden, her disposition turned a 180 degrees and she raced up to the lizard-man who was returning with a tray of three cups of freshly made hot chocolate, a stunned look painted across his face.

"Y-yes?"

Damned. He should have paid attention but he was too busy putting back his cool composure piece by piece.

"Teach me!"

"...Teach?"

"Yeah! Teach me how to keep that mind-reading creep out of my head!" Alice implored with a Cheshire-worthy grin, already too thrilled with the idea. She hadn't heard of anyone actually needing a mental shield since telepathy isn't a normal occurrence in her world.

_But what the heck, isn't this a dream? And this is Wonderland we're talking about. Anything can happen!_

"Even in your thoughts, you don't have to sound that desperate you know." Disgruntled, Nightmare sat upright and linked his slender fingers, a lone, silver orb eyeing her suspiciously. "Or is it because you need to hide your many dirty little secre— OUCH! W-what was that for?! Dear _God_, I can't feel my toes! Woman, you have the feet of an elepha— OWOWOWOWOW! I'm sorry okay, now GET YOUR FEET OFF OF ME PLEASE!"

Releasing her weight on the Dream Master's smashed foot and leaving him to scramble away, Alice pleaded with an innocent smile, "It's a matter of personal security. So what do you say, Gray? Please?"

Gray looked back down at her and soon realized that it was a mistake. As one of the best in the field of assassins and bodyguards, he had overcome countless of pressurizing, and challenging obstacles with life-threatening choices. Yet there he stood; rooted, overwhelmed and unable to tear away from the Outsider's ultimate pair of aquamarine puppy dog eyes.

…_That's hardly fair. _The Role-holder in the ash-colored trench coat gulped with a troubled frown as he found his fingers gripping the metal tray even tighter. He wasn't even sure how he should go about teaching her and besides, the incubus' power was necessary to observe Alice and keep her safe. Gray glanced over her shoulders and gave Nightmare, who was still nursing his bruised toes and ego, a hesitant look.

"Lord Nightmare?"

"Go ahead, she can try. There's no harm in it." The Role-holder with silver-tinted hair smirked and agreed all too quickly, flippantly waving a pale hand and ushering him to do as he pleased which all the more roused Gray's suspicion.

"It's not just a 'try'," Alice corrected with a tip of her dainty chin. Reaching for one if the mugs on Gray's tray, she took an elegant sip while both men watched bemusedly.

"My privacy is at stake after all."

.

...

.

"I thought you said you were going to teach me," the blue-eyed foreigner asked, her body tensed with anticipation and her voice a little hushed.

"I am," Gray merely stated as he leaned in towards her, returning the same low but deep, whispering tone, his voice unfolding with a delicious timber that made that two simple words caress her skin and curl her toes.

"I don't... understand why it has to be here." Alice fidgeted under that pair of intense gold irises that studied her, fingers clenching and unclenching her frilly white apron front nervously.

"Did you expect somewhere a bit more private?" he asked and she could detect a hint of hidden male amusement twinkling in his eyes even as the rest of his expression maintained its stolid exterior.

"Yes—No! I-I mean not really!" she flustered, her confusion and curiosity causing her to be even more edgy. He rarely gave her a reason to be uncomfortable, yet just the thought of being alone with this man and under his gaze this close made her restless and squirmish.

"I thought you said there will be vigorous hands-on training but..." Alice scanned her surroundings with a quizzical quirk of her lips, "Why are we sitting in the _cafeteria_ of all places?

"Because it's perfect," the young Role-holder stated with a smile as he rested back in his seat at the table across hers and folding his arms over his broad chest. The way he crossed his long and visibly toned legs held such a graceful, mature charm that Alice found herself unconsciously wanting to do the same but hesitated when she realized her imitating him would be quite strange.

To minimise interruptions, Gray had chosen a table at a far corner near one of the dining hall's many elaborately arched windows that lined the walls. The sounds of utensils, teacups and plates clattering delicately in the background accompanied them, along with the aroma of mouth-watering, freshly baked afternoon snacks that wafted from the kitchen. Soft, occasional murmurs and gossips of just a few co-workers conversing over food could barely be heard, and Alice had to question if the training would be disturbing the homey peace of the room.

"We need to be away from other distractions, not to mention Lord Nightmare as well, while be in a comfortable environment. So fortunately this place is rather empty since most of the staff is still on duty," Gray patiently explained. Upon Alice's unusual request, Nightmare was more than willing to give both a little time off. Of course Nightmare would have gleefully taken the chance to take a nap and sneak into Dream Land had Gray not anticipated that move and placed additional workers to supervise his boss' progress in his stead.

He had also mentioned that his method might not work on her considering her Outsider's status, but Alice remained understanding and insistent that she should at least give it a go.

"In addition, this training will require your utmost attention and concentration that may leave you physically vulnerable," the lizard emphasized with a point of his finger that made attentive Alice sit up straight and agree with a nod of her fair head.

"Therefore going out of the tower is out of the question, but if we did it's not like you'd need to be worried, seeing as I'll be watching over you." He shot a humble smile her way whilst addressing his service by bowing his head slightly and Alice found herself flustering with embarrassment before this man's gentlemanly attitude.

"Okay, that makes sense." Hastily, she diverted her eyes to the table that suddenly felt all too small between them. "So what should I do now? Should I, like, start running around the tower and do jumping jacks?"

Her embarrassment took another plunge when she heard him stifle a chuckle. But when she looked up at him, all of her worries were immediately forgotten. During work, he seldom laughed. The Gray she had seen most of the time was so tensed with stress that she had nearly forgotten how he'd look like when he laughs.

And the result was surprisingly damn fetching.

His handsome features held strong angles but smooth planes like a delicately carved marble. But the way it softened with his sinfully curved lips and the little creases at the corner of his smiling eyes while strands of his sleek, dark hair fell over them managed to turn her heart inside out. Especially when the deep and throaty sound that bubbled from his lips started to tease her ears as well as her heart in many sorts of strange and heady ways.

"Is that the sort of training you had in mind?" Gray teased, laughing into his hand that rose to hide his wide grin. _Lord Nightmare was right, the Foreigner's quite creative with her imagination._ What he had prepared for her was actually a very watered- down version of his own training which was brutally tough, even for the strongest of man since the mind is easier to condition than the body, but is more susceptible to attacks and is difficult to control. "There is no need for you to do that, although that was what I did as a warm up to put my mind in a weary state."

"So you trained starting with a weak and susceptible mind? Does that somehow strengthen your shield?" Alice said, a spark of intrigue lighting up the depths of her lush sea-blue eyes, something Gray felt was extremely contagious as his own, intelligent pair of gold peered back.

"You catch on quick," he praised and when she beamed at the comment, he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. "Yes, it was to condition and develop the stamina of my mental shield to hold even at my weakest state."

Yet she could so easily destroy it with a smile.

"I'd prefer to leave that till the basics have been covered, but since Alice has been working throughout the day, that should do the trick for you."

"Okay. So now we proceed to step 2?" Alice keenly leaned in, folding her arms on the table.

"Step 2." He nodded, matching her enthusiasm. "We're going to build the basics of your mental defenses with the act of rejection. You can see it as the building blocks of your shield. Starting from now, you are to say 'no' to everything that I say even if it is correct or reasonable by nature. Do you understand me?"

Alice blinked back, allowing her brain a moment to digest the information, "Y-yeah, I guess."

She was well taken by surprise when he lifted a finger and lightly flicked her forehead; an affectionate but rather coy smile flitting to his lips. "Wrong answer. Do you get it now?"

Sea-foam eyes widened as she remembered. "Oh! Erm, I mean… No."

"Good," he continued. "Do you like working here?"

"No."

"So, you live in the Hearts Castle?"

"No."

"Do you brush your teeth every time you wake up?"

He saw her faltering a moment, cringing her face. The question was asked in all seriousness but her expression was all too clear of what she thought of his question. He had to cough into his fist in an attempt to repress his urge to laugh.

"N-no," Alice hesitantly replied.

"You have invisible wings that allow you to fly."

"No."

"Would you help an old lady if you saw her on the ground?"

"Erm…No?"

"Wow, really?" Deliberately looking astonished, Gray rubbed his fingers along his chin, provoking a fidgety Alice.

_Now he's just fooling around with me isn't he?_ The corner of her lips twitched as she tried her hardest to play it cool. A playful Gray was refreshing and certainly a little more _unpredictable_ than she had expected him to be. Undaunted, Alice lifted her chin a little and replied with a straight face, "No."

"Hmmm, so which is it? Yes or no?" he hummed.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, the whites of his teeth shone wolfishly through his furtive smile, and from the way his golden eyes gleamed, she could tell he was having fun. She was beginning to realise that she hadn't the slightest clue how to deal with this oddly devious side of him and that fact left her feeling unusually… _helpless_.

There was more to Gray Ringmarc then she knew, and she had a feeling she wasn't prepared for it either.

"N-no." She answered with a pout, her pride less than redeemed, and she could swear the man was smirking at her. She really enjoyed and liked this part of their relationship though, knowing that she was close enough for the stoic Role-holder to relax around her like this and she revelled at the privileged.

But there was something else that she realized regarding their current conversation that gnawed at her conscience.

Alice lowered her lashes a little, her fingers fiddling with themselves as she asked, "Gray is this… really right? All I'm doing is lie."

This time, the concern in her quietened voice caught his attention. Alice didn't take lying well. He could tell her discomfort from her agitated and evasive body language ever since they began the exercise. Her straightforward nature was one of the things liked about her, but it also made it more difficult for him.

_All I'm doing is lie to Alice too…_

He pushed himself to breathe deeply, forcing that quietly bleak confession out of his mind. Gray rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of a way to put it in plain words. "A lie is bad if you use it to hurt others. If you don't, then it's called a 'White Lie' right?" he explained slowly. "You can think of it like the misdirection that magicians often use. Sometimes, lying can be a form of protection."

"It can?" Alice asked, her inquisitive round eyes widened.

"Aren't you doing this to protect your privacy in the first place?"

"Oh yeah, when you put it that way…," she agreed as the fact gradually sunk in. She remembered accidentally breaking one of her mom's finest teapots once and Lorina had protected her by taking the blame for not handling it properly even though she didn't even touched it_. _The more she thought about it, the lesser the weight on her shoulders felt. Alice smiled at the fond memory._ I guess I've always been protected and spoilt that way… Even now, when I…_

At once, her smile faltered.

_What was I about to say? "Even now"? Why did I think that? Am I… still being protected? But from what? _Her eyebrows started creasing together. The oppressive weight had returned, bearing her down even more as if it was punishment for ever thinking of getting relief.

**_It's guilt. _**

She realized with growing apprehension. Alice pressed a shaky finger to her temple whilst a dull but familiar pain blossomed at the back of her head, impeding her thoughts. _Why… I am guilty? What did I do? _

_._

**_Where is... the lie?_**

**_._**

A large, careful hand touched her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Alice? Are you alright?"

Gray's clear voice thrust into her muddled mind, taking over her thoughts like a soothing wave that washed away the numbing pain instantly and she welcomed it. Alice blinked and brought his worried face to focus, unsure why she was in pain, or even what she had been trying to remember in the first place.

_Perhaps this is a bad idea… _Ringmarc regarded her wan face with much concern. "If you are uncomfortable, we can stop if you want—"

"No, no! I'm fine!" Alice protested, waving both hands in the air.

"Are you sure you are not unwell?" he asked, unconvinced.

"I feel absolutely fine, Gray. See!" She was about to pat her cheeks with much gusto and gave him a big reassuring smile when suddenly, the same hand moved over from her shoulder to her forehead and blanketed it with his warmth, successfully immobilizing her. He was so close now, she could hear the familiar small metallic sounds of the brass buckles and buttons on his coat moving, while the rustic smell of his favorite cigarette enveloping her senses. Up close, even the way his white shirt slid and creased against the inside of his black suit and tie felt sinfully alluring... and completely male... making Alice even more conscious of herself and the intimate, lingering space between them. The man had only touched her forehead but she could almost feel his tender heat embrace her body whole. Alice took a big gulp and darted her eyes to the side as he moved in closer, hoping he wouldn't notice the color burning her cheeks and up to her ears.

Gray stood up and bent over her to inspect her temperature, his face etched with concentration like the one he usually wore when he worked. _She feels a bit warm but it's not fever, _he deduced. Pacifying his worries a little, he removed his hand from her forehead, unconsciously sliding his fingers down and cupping the side of her face with such affection he never knew he was capable off. His first and foremost priority was her welfare and that was all that mattered.

"If you ever start to feel sick, promise me that I'll be the first to know?"

"O-of course, Gray. I promise." She managed to squeeze those words out.

He absolutely had _no_ idea what his innocent gesture was doing to her. Alice nodded midst her daze, savoring the way his graceful fingers moved, the way his hand felt on her, while trying her best to remain calm. "L-let's continue the exercise then."

"As you wish," he consented with a sigh. He stroked her cheek one last time, as if for reassurance, before sitting back down.

"Well then, where were we… Oh right, do you love cats?"

"No."

"You have a deep interest in books."

"…No."

"But don't you love reading?"

"N-no." Alice pulled a face again and Gray continued with upturned lips, glad to see that her complexion and behavior have returned to normal.

"Oh, my mistake. Your hobby involves beheading people isn't it?"

"Er, no!" Alice exclaimed. _That's Vivaldi's hobby, not mine!_

"You're favorite color is hot pink isn't it?"

"What— I mean, no!" She said with disdain.

"And you must absolutely _love_ Gowland's music, don't you?"

"Hell no!" Alice couldn't stop the horrified look that dawned her face at the distasteful memory of that infamous screeching noise. "Gray, be serious!" she pleaded. She never thought there'd be a day she'd have to say those words to the diligent subordinate instead of the indolent master of Clover Tower.

"But I am serious," the ravenette responded solemnly without batting an eye, adding to Alice's exasperation and confusion.

"B-but you—!" stuttering, she couldn't seem to find the words to pin him for his actions.

_I haven't had this much fun in a while._ Gray secretly grinned to himself as he watched the girl fumble over herself. _I must really be a sadist…_ if her vulnerable, troubled face brought him such pleasure. He resumed, tilting his head to one side and allowing his short, side-swept bangs to fall over his eyes. "Are you… a girl?"

For a few seconds, Alice did a double-blink and furrows appeared between her brows as she stared queerly back at his absurd question.

"... No?"

She heard her straight-laced coach laugh softly again then. She could really get used to the sound.

"You have to say it like you mean it at least," the tattooed Role-holder said, clearly thoroughly entertained. "Let's try again. Lord Nightmare makes a great leader doesn't he?"

"Definitely no." The reply came confidently without a flinch.

"Oh? That was good. It sounded much more convincing this time."

"Trust me Gray, that question was pretty easy," she pointedly said, forcing a smile. _That caterpillar should probably be sneezing his nose off by now…_

"I see, but you do like Lord Nightmare, don't you?" Gray asked, a question merely from the top of his mind and at once, the thought left him with an unfamiliar rise of unease. He watched closely as Alice adjusted herself a little before answering. It was evident that the girl was way too honest, especially when the subject is closer to the heart.

_That's… part of the exercise too… right?_ Alice reasoned. However, she couldn't quite tell. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was suddenly tension in the air and it radiated from him, tightly coiled and waiting to spring into action.

"No." She countered stiffly like a straight A's student, just like he knew she would. Yet her answer riled him up even more when he knew it shouldn't.

He began reaching into his coat's breast pocket for his cigarette. But deciding against smoking in front of the Outsider, his hand pulled back and he opted to link his fingers on the table instead.

It was bad. He was getting restless.

_Get a grip, it's just a practice._ He chided himself. It was clear that Nightmare was a close acquaintance to the Foreigner. But just the thought of another Role-holder getting near the girl clouded his vision in a precarious, murky red haze. It took all his hard-trained discipline to rein in the sinister beast that preyed on the Foreigner...

And it now roared for release.

"What about Julius Monrey? Do you like the Clockmaster too?"

It wasn't the suddenness of his question that lodged her breath in her throat, but the coldness of the words as he spoke them. His calm voice was suddenly replaced with a sharp edge that seemed to slice through the air between them.

_…Gray?_ Alice stared at him warily, his name lost before they left her lips. It wasn't like him to bring Julius up when he knew how sensitive the topic was for her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking either for he had turned his head away abruptly, hiding his face from her with a facade of casualness.

She pursed her lips and took a deep, cautious breath before replying.

.

"…No."

**_"Yes…"_**

**_._**

He heard her say instead and he felt his clock lurch at the unspoken truth. It was a lie and they both knew it; the fact that the mortician's existence was of indisputable importance to Alice. Hell, even the way he had asked sounded even more childish and pathetic than Nightmare.

_Great, now I'm a masochist too…_ Gray frowned, fixing his brooding eyes on the window beside their table just as the skies suddenly turned into a brilliant shade of autumn red. A part of him regretted ever thinking up of this ridiculous exercise, and another part of him wanted to carry on playing this dangerous game, to push both of their limits to the brink till she had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to…

And it excited him like nothing could.

"Then… what about me?"

All at once, smoldering ember orbs turned back and pinned Alice in place. Her lips parted timidly. There was apparent shock in her widened, teal eyes, uncertain if she had heard the man correctly.

"…What?" Her words floated out breathily, suddenly finding it harder to breathe when he looked at her with such unadulterated fervor that made her shy away if she actually could. The Role-holder smiled kindly like he always do but it held a sardonic touch, his smile never quite reached his eyes this time.

Ringmarc let out a deep, bemused chuckle when her gaze hurriedly jumped to the pristine white tablecloth for safety, power rippling in every seemingly languid move he made as he leaned in closer. Resting his weight on his arms, he tilted his head and peered at her face from the side as he resumed wryly, "Do you think I'm... a good guy?"

_I-t's just a practice, Alice! G-get it over with!_ She told herself in vain. She had long decided she wouldn't be swayed like this. She shouldn't be affected by another man. Her heart shouldn't be beating this fast. She was trying to be cool and strong like the adult he was but Gray Ringmarc was effectively turning her brain into a pile of mush.

Alice shook her head a little, "I-I…"

"What's wrong, Alice?"

The ex-assassin dared her whilst shifting his body even closer, his smile turning roguish. Still staring down at the table, Alice heard her own breath hitched as she watched his nimble fingers loosen his necktie, his profound, raw sensuality encroaching her senses with every intimate inch that he made towards her till she saw nothing, felt nothing, but passion, danger… and him.

Of course Gray wasn't going to hurt her in any way. But somehow, she was sure he could so _much_ more in every other possible way.

Those pair of piercing, molten ember orbs bore straight into her and her throat became dry even as they drew her further into their swirling pit of pure desire. Unlike Blood, he wasn't one to threaten her against her will...

But he was not about to let her go either.

_Tell me... Alice..._ He silently beseech-ed as he quietly stood again and leaned across the table to reach the speechless girl. He was troubling her. He didn't like doing that to her yet seeing her surrendering to him like this elicited something dark and primal in him. Something he swore to lock away together with the memories of his tainted youth but ever since he met Alice, his past self have been unraveling and rearing its ugly head.

But the truth was he had _never_ once lost control. That was what Gray Ringmarc was; a steady, unbending force that upheld the rules of the game. Ultimately, he had _allowed_ this change in him, permitting the predatory instinct in him to rule whenever it comes to Alice, and that was his guilt to bear.

"You haven't answered, Alice…"

It was so dangerous how his words could command her very soul. Saying 'no' was such a simple act, yet Alice felt compelled to tell him the truth...

_Truth?_ She flinched away from that very word and broke away from his arresting golden gaze but he wouldn't allow her, placing a strong but gentle finger and thumb to her chin and turning her gaze back to face him, coaxing her obedience relentlessly. The attraction sizzling in the air between them was so strong, so right, yet so frightening.

What _was_ he doing to her?

"You're suppose… to say no, Alice..." the ember-eyed Role-holder taunted huskily.

Alice felt the need to run away. She felt the need to run _to_ him.

She was so wrong. Gray scared her… in the most_ intimate_ of ways...

And they were only at Step 2.

.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing again, tho I can't be sure if everything about the characters and the environment was accurate since I'm probably missing a bit of info from Toybox to Diamond. So if there's anything I should correct, do let me know!**

**And always, reviews and constructive suggestions are much loved and appreciated! ;) So till next time, cya!**

**Sneak Preview:**

_"Gray..." _

_The sweet plea in her voice almost undid him, but nothing could prepare him for the sight of her beautifully flushed cheeks, her half-lidded, bedroom eyes full of the need he knew he had instigated in her. His eyes followed as her tongue peeked out and unconsciously moistened her lips. The action had his body clenching tightly and on fire._

Crap..._ He frowned. Does she even know what she's doing to him?_

_Catching his troubled look, Alice stepped back a little, rubbing her hand up and down her arms nervously. _I'm behaving weirdly, this is embarrassing,_ she chided herself, not wanting to be a bother to him. "I-I'm sorry for acting out of sorts. I'm just feeling a bit... W-wait! Where are we going, Gray?!"_

_Suddenly, his hand encircled her wrist and he tugged her away and in the opposite direction of Nightmare's office, his speed increasing with every step._

_"I'm the one who should be sorry, Alice. It is my fault this time."_

_And he intended to be responsible for what he has done._


End file.
